Wojna jest brudna, to nie miejsce do życia choć są wyjątki
by Vinyalonde
Summary: Pierwsze opowiadanie po odziedziczeniu profilu, proszę nie odgryzać głowy: Los jednostki w wielkiej wojnie, czyli co by było gdyby I Wojna Światowa rozpoczęła się wcześniej? Dedykowane użytkownikowi Fanka77
1. Prolog

To moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj, osoba która dotychczas pisała (rzadko) zrezygnowała z przyczyn technicznych. Proszę nie odgryzać mi głowy:)

Świat ten sam, lecz realia nieco inne, uproszczone.

Pierwsza Wojna Światowa wybuchła nie w 1914, a trzy lata wcześniej. Zapoczątkowały ją Austro-Węgry i Niemcy, uderzając na Włochy i Francję. Imperium Rosyjskie postanowiło zachować neutralność. Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki postanowiły zachować neutralność, Hiszpania pomaga Włochom, Zjednoczone Królestwo pomaga Francuzom. Malutka Belgia jest polem bitwy, ten sam los spotkał wschodnie rejony Francji od linii Moza-Mozela na wschód. Szwajcaria jest państwem neutralnym, i nikt nie ma prawa przejazdu przez jej terytorium.

Skoncentrujmy się na życiu pojedynczego żołnierza piechoty francuskiej, walczącego w tej wojnie.

Opowiem wam nieco o nim i jego przeszłości.

Ten człowiek nazywa się Fabien Delissi, pochodzi z Aurilac w rejonie Masywu Centralnego. Urodził się w 1891 roku, jego ojciec był myśliwym, a matka krawcową. Fabien ma jeszcze dwie siostry i trzyletniego braciszka.

Od małego Fabien był przyzwyczajany do obsługi broni palnej, najpierw małokalibrowej, a gdy sięgnął wieku 16 lat- do broni normalnokalibrowej, myśliwskiej.

Tak więc nasz przyszły żołnierz umie strzelać.

Dlaczego Fabien idzie na wojnę?

Tu sprawa jest skomplikowana. Fabien miał pecha podpaść lokalnej łamaczce serc z dobrego domu, odrzucając jej zaloty, ta poskarżyła się dobrze sytuowanemu ojcu, i oto Fabien trafił do Lyonu, do Quatre-Vingt-Trois Infanterie- Regiment, do 18-eme Infanterie- Companie.

I po krótkim przeszkoleniu wojskowym wyruszył na front w rejon Nancy. Nie wiedział, dokąd zmierza, i co go tam miało czekać... Wejdźmy w jego skórę.


	2. Chapter 1, Na Froncie i Między Liniami

Stuk-stukstuk-stuk. Stuk-stukstuk-stuk.

I tak w kółko, nie wiem który dzień z rzędu. Nie wiem, dokąd nas wiozą.

Zamkniętych jak bydło w wagonach na bydło. Pozbawionych broni. W całej naszej kompanii, na 130 żołnierzy przypada 40 karabinów, i ich wybrankowie ich strzegą jak źrenicy oka.

Jesteśmy źle wyposażeni i wyekwipowani, ale jesteśmy żołnierzami Republiki, dla Jej chwały powinniśmy znosić wszelakie trudy. Co nie oznacza, że jadąc na front, nie pragnąłbym mieć broni, którą mógłbym walczyć. Nie mam broni…

Nagłe hamowanie wytrąca mnie z rozmyślań, a drzwi wagonu otwierają się, oślepiając mnie światłem słonecznym.

-Wyskakiwać!- usłyszałem rozkaz jakiegoś oficera.

Niewiele myśląc pomrugałem kilkakrotnie, i wyskoczyłem na ziemię. Za mną wyskakiwali inni, więc przesunąłem się by zrobić im miejsce.

-Dokąd to, żołnierzu? Ucieczka?

-Nie. Przesuwam się, by zrobić miejsce innym wyskakującym- odparłem.

-Myśliciel się znalazł! Jesteś w wojsku, nie w cywilu! Tu nie wolno myśleć samodzielnie bez rozkazu!

Zamilkłem. Nie widzę sensu kontynuować tej dyskusji.

-Więcej was matka nie miała? To do transzei i biegiem na front!

Weszliśmy do transzei. Ziemia w niej była błotnista, a leżące na niej drewniane deski zagłębiały się w to błoto pod naszym ciężarem gdy ruszyliśmy biegiem naprzód. Biegłem gdzieś w połowie stawki, bez broni, w niekompletnym oporządzeniu. Biegłem, bo taki był rozkaz. W pewnym momencie zaczęły nam nad głowami śmigać pociski karabinowe. Kilkunastu żołnierzy z mojej kompanii skuliło się i zatrzymało. Ja biegłem dalej, slalomem. Wreszcie zaczęły się transzeje w poprzek naszej. Żołnierze z innych oddziałów wpatrywali się w nas jakby widzieli zwierzęta. Byli umorusani, brudni i zarośnięci. Ale wyposażenie mieli kompletne, choć pomieszane.

Trafiliśmy do ostatniej transzei, przed którą rozciągał się pas ziemi niczyjej. Jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, jak to się nazywa. Jeden z naszych się wychylił by zerknąć, i w chwilę później jego ciało z rozstrzeloną głową padło na najbliżej stojących.

-Teraz już wiecie, co grozi za głupotę. Szykować się do szturmu, niektórzy z was może przeżyją! Germanie nie pokonają Galów! Ustawić się wzdłuż brzegu transzei, i czekać na sygnał! Ktoś nie wybiegnie z transzei w stronę wroga, zostanie rozstrzelany!

-Ale my nie mamy broni!

Żołnierz, który to powiedział, oberwał trzcinką oficerską w twarz.

-Wam broń niepotrzebna. Ale ci, którzy mają broń, niech wezmą po dwa magazynki nabojów.

Patrzyłem z zazdrością, jak szczęściarze pobierają ostrą amunicję. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jak zakończy się ten atak.

Stałem i czekałem na dźwięk gwizdka, który, jak myślałem, będzie preludium mojej śmierci.

Rozległ się. Wspiąłem się po drabince i pobiegłem przed siebie z bojowym okrzykiem, a obok mnie biegli inni. W pewnym momencie wróg rozpoczął ostrzał z czegoś, czego jeszcze nie znałem.

Z karabinów maszynowych...

Moja kompania padała jak muchy, a ja dostrzegłem wielką dziurę w ziemi sto metrów przede mną. Była możliwość, że mnie osłoni. Byłem gotów na śmierć, ale przyspieszyłem bieg.

Pociski śmigały obok mnie, ale dzięki Opatrzności, żaden we mnie nie trafił.

Wpadłem do tej dziury twarzą naprzód, bo się potknąłem o coś.

Na dnie dziury było rzecz jasna błoto, ale to, o co się potknąłem, okazało się boskim darem.

Był to karabin.

Zwykły karabin piechoty, Lefien wz. 1905 z magazynkiem mieszczącym pięć naboi, ale był.

Natomiast obok mnie leżał martwy człowiek, z przestrzeloną głową i nogą. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem martwego żołnierza.

Postanowiłem przełamać odrazę i pozbawić go elementów oporządzenia, których mi brakowało. Jemu już nie były potrzebne, a mi mogły się przydać. Pas zewnętrzny z ładownicami przede wszystkim, ale również menażka, saperka, bagnet czy regulaminowa torba na zdobycze i rzeczy osobiste. Płaszcz mundurowy mu zostawiłem, bo był pochlapany krwią i podarty.

W ten nieelegancki sposób zdobyłem 20 naboi, czyli na 4 ładowania karabinu.

Za pomocą saperki zacząłem szykować sobie stanowisko strzeleckie, korzystając z przerwy w prowadzeniu ognia. Podczas kopania dostrzegłem że coś błyszczy w błocie. Schyliłem się po to.

Po chwili miałem w dłoniach germański peryskopik, podobny do tych jakie widziałem na szkoleniu. Pozwalał wyjrzeć ponad krawędź okopu nie wychylając głowy. To była niezwykle cenna zdobycz, jak się miało później okazać. Wyczyściłem go płaszczem zabitego i wyjrzałem przez moje stanowisko strzeleckie.

Zauważyłem, że wróg jakby opuścił punkty strzeleckie, bo jego broń milczała. Za to huczała jakaś tuba propagandowa.

-Żołnierze francuscy, poddajcie się! Nie macie szans przeciwko wiecznej Rzeszy Narodu Niemieckiego! Wasi oficerowie chcą waszej śmierci! Poddajcie się, pójdziecie do niewoli, a po kapitulacji kryminalnej kliki rządzącej Francją powrócicie do swych domów! Ogłoście waszą kapitulację!

Spojrzałem przez peryskop w stronę dźwięku. Krzyczał to jakiś żołnierz w szarozielonym mundurze, noszący na głowie pikelhaubę. To oznaczyło go jako Niemca, wroga.

Położyłem peryskopik na wykopanej półce, i ułożyłem się na stanowisku. Poczułem się jak na polowaniu, tylko że tym razem zwierzyną miał być człowiek.

Stop. Nie. Nie człowiek.

Niemiec. Wróg, który zabiłby mnie, gdyby miał okazję. Będę pamiętał, że to ludzie, gdy poddadzą się odrzucając broń.

Karabin był załadowany uprzednio, więc miałem jeszcze 20 naboi. Wymierzyłem, wstrzymałem oddech, wystrzeliłem.

Niemiec przewrócił się ciężko, i przestał wołać. Zauważyłem, że ktoś wciąga go do okopu wroga. Nie obchodziło mnie to, trafiłem go w pierś. Jeden Niemiec niezdolny do walki.

W tym momencie inni wrócili na stanowiska strzeleckie. Nie strzelałem, bo wykryliby mnie i zabili od razu.


	3. Chapter 2, Do swoich

Minął jakiś czas, zrobił się półmrok. Dokuczał mi głód, od wyruszenia z Lyonu nic nie miałem w ustach. Plecaka martwego żołnierza nie przeszukiwałem, mimo że mógłby mieć suszone mięso.

Nagle spostrzegłem, że w stronę okopów mojego kraju idą żołnierze. Około 12. I są paskudnie obwieszeni granatami…

Złapałem karabin. Podczas oczekiwania wykopałem sobie jeszcze trzy stanowiska, i teraz z każdego oddałem po strzale, po dwa, po trzy. Robiłem wrażenie, jakbym nie był tu sam.

Zauważyłem że dwóch z nich, będących blisko mojego ,,okopu" ciągnie jakiś dziwny karabin na kółkach. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem że to Maxim 19/08. Zdjąłem obu, i przycichłem. Rozpoczął się ostrzał z pozycji moich ziomków, a ja siedziałem cicho. Dostać od swoich byłoby trochę głupio.

Po zmroku wyszedłem z okopu, mając jeszcze 13 naboi, podeszłem do owego dziwnego karabinu i zacząłem go ciągnąć w stronę transzei, z której wybiegłem. Był ciężki, a ja głodny. Ale myślałem, żeby w transzei wymienić go na coś do zjedzenia.

Potknąłem się o coś.

Sięgnąłem w dół. Namacałem metalowe pudełko zawieszone na pasie jak torba, wypełnione brzęcząca zawartością. ,, _Pieniądze lub amunicja"_ , pomyślałem.

Zawiesiłem pas na szyi jak koalicyjkę, i ruszyłem dalej. Nie było mi łatwo, ziemia była nierówna, kilka razy natknąłem się na ciała poległych Francuzów, ale tylko zabierałem im amunicję i ciągnąłem ów karabin dalej.

Wreszcie dotarłem do naszych transzei. Położyłem się na krawędzi, i zapytałem w moim ojczystym języku.

-Jest tu kto?

-A kto pyta?- odpowiedział mi szorstki głos.

-Fabien Delissi, soldat de deuxieme classe, 83. Infanterie-Regiment, 18-eme Infanterie- Companie.

-Przecież was wysiekli!

-Ja żyję, wracam ze zdobyczą.

-Jakie jest Prawo Żołnierza numer 7?

-Są tylko 4.

-Prawidłowa odpowiedź. Złaź do transzei, nim cię wróg postrzeli.

Zszedłem, ciągnąc za sobą ten dziwny karabin.

-Rzeczywiście, 18 Kompania 83. Piechoty. A coś ty tu... Mon Dieu! Maxim!

-Jestem Fabien.

-TO jest Maxim! Emil, wołaj oficera, powiedz że mamy żołnierza z tej jednostki ze zdobyczą!

-Którego oficera?

-Choćby captaine d'Safigny'a.

Po chwili przyszedł oficer.

-Mon captaine, melduję powrót żołnierza z 18 Kompanii 83 Regimentu Piechoty. Wrócił żywy, z bronią swoją i karabinem maszynowym wroga. Ten tu Maxim i pudło amunicji to zdobycz SDC Delissi.

-Ty jesteś Delissi?

-Oui, mon captaine. Je m'apelle Fabien Delissi, soldat de deuxieme classe, 83. Infanterie-Regiment, 18-eme Compagnie d'Infanterie.

-Jak udało ci się przeżyć szturm waszej jednostki, żołnierzu?

-Miałem szczęście i spostrzegłem dziurę w ziemi przed sobą. Znalazłem w niej zmarłego żołnierza Francji, znalazłem karabin i 25 pocisków. Mam jeszcze 13. Po drodze uciszyłem propagandystę i około jedenastu żołnierzy wroga, w tym dwóch ciągnących ten karabin na kółkach.

-A jak ci się udało strzelać bez zgarnięcia kuli?

-Miałem to- pokazałem oficerowi peryskopik.

-To wyposażenie wroga- powiedział ostro captaine.

-Ale skuteczne, mon captaine. To moja zdobycz.

-Masz prawo do zdobyczy, żołnierzu. Niech nikt nie waży się zabierać temu żołnierzowi jego peryskopu. Ale Maxima zabieram, to może być ten nowy model.

-Co z amunicją?

-Też zabieram, bo to od Maxima. A temu żołnierzowi wydajcie amunicję do poziomu 30 naboi. Na razie będzie członkiem waszej grupy żołnierskiej, później otrzyma przydział.

-Oui, mon captaine!

Oficer odszedł, a za nim trzech żołnierzy pociągnęło karabin i poniosło jego amunicję.

-A więc, soldat, co ci jest potrzebne do życia?

-Coś do zjedzenia. Od kilku dni nie jadłem nic.

-Damien, przynieś facolitti. Masz łyżkę?

-Mam. Co to takiego facolitti?

-Mieszanka wołowiny, marchwi, zboża, ziemniaków i bliżej nieokreślonego sosu. Ciepłe jest pyszne, zimne zabija. Ale tu nie ma jak podgrzać, a my nie mamy nic lepszego do jedzenia.

Dostałem metalową puszkę wielkości kubka na wino. Otworzyłem ją bagnetem i zacząłem jeść.

-Zapraszamy na naszą soldat-ławkę. Ziemianki są dla panów oficerów, a my mamy soldat-ławkę.

Usiadłem na zaoferowanym miejscu, i zacząłem jesć. To nie było złe w smaku, choć trochę ciężkie do pogryzienia. Ciekawiło mnie, jak to by smakowało na ciepło. Sos był dziwny, ale jadalny.

Jak na pierwszy posiłek po dłuższej głodówce przystało, nie narzekałem, tylko wcinałem.

Gdy skończyłem, chciałem wyrzucić puszkę, ale jeden z żołnierzy powiedział, że puszki są zbieranie w charakterze przerabiania na kubki, nożyki do golenia, na co tylko żołnierska inwencja wpadnie. Z racji, że jeszcze się nie goliłem i miałem menażkę, oddałem puszkę chętnemu.

Po chwili zapadłem w sen, widząc że warta czuwa.


	4. Chapter 3, Pierwsze wątpliwości

Z samego rana, o brzasku obudziło mnie potrząsanie.

-Fabien, wstawaj... Germanie zaraz zaczą ostrzał artyleryjski.

-Gdzie się chowamy?

-Nigdzie, tylko przykrywamy się wełnianą tkaniną. Kryją się panowie oficerowie, bo oni są ważni, my nie.

Powietrze zaczęło bulgotać, więc szybko skryłem się pod grubym na jakieś 4 cm kocem.

To było moje pierwsze spotkanie z ostrzałem artyleryjskim. I dzięki kocowi wyszedłem z niego bez szwanku.

Jakieś kilka godzin po ostrzale, Niemcy ruszyli do szturmu. Na pierwszej linii okopów w mojej grupie było sześćdziesięciu żołnierzy, wszyscy z bronią, i pod komendą adjutanta, czyli sierżanta.

Panowie oficerowie byli nieobecni.

-Szykować się do ostrzału!- usłyszałem rozkaz.

Sprawdziłem czy karabin mam załadowany do pełna ostrą amunicją, i czekałem na rozkaz.

-Ognia!

Wystawiłem się minimalnie i rozpocząłem ostrzał. Przy każdym strzale padał jeden wróg. Powtarzałem te słowa w myślach jak mantrę. To wróg, to wróg, to wróg.

Sumienie dokucza mi bardzo, bo na drugim końcu lufy jest nie obiad, jak dawniej, a żywy człowiek.

 _Nie zwykły człowiek, a wróg, który chce byś przestał być żywy, Fabien_ \- odezwał się głos w mojej głowie.

 _Ale to i tak człowiek, ludzie zabijają się od samego początku świata, walczą w imię tego, co pięć lat później wydaje im się już bezsensownym drobiazgiem. Nazywają to wyższą sprawą, która jest ponoś ponadczasowa…_ -pomyślałem.

Myślę jak zdrajca, sądziłem. Takie myśli są nieodpowiednie, gdy oddaję strzał, przeładowuję, oddaję kolejny i tak w kółko.

-Przerwać ogień!- słyszę wreszcie.

Chwila przerwy okazała się chwilą, gdy sumienie zaczęło dokuczać najmocniej.


	5. Chapter 4, Misja i Coś na Zakąskę

Minął tydzień wypełniony obroną przed szturmami, ostrzałem pozycji wroga, czyszczeniem broni i otwieraniem puszek facolitti.

Po tygodniu przestałem liczyć zabitych wrogów. Niestety, musiałem liczyć zabitych kolegów.

A było ich z 25.

Captaine d'Safigny dostał postrzał w ramię i został wycofany na tyły, to samo spotkało siedemnastu ciężko rannych żołnierzy, pięciu podoficerów i sous-lieutenanta Dorleac'a.

Tyły... To słowo powtarzało się w naszych rozmowach coraz częściej. Jak Raj, tylko że do Raju było blisko, wystarczyło zginąć, a na tyły trafiali tylko ci, którzy mieli kontakty, albo byli ciężko ranni.

Nie miałem wtedy żadnych kontaktów, i nie chciałem być ciężko ranny. Byłem brudny, nocą musiałem zganiać głodne szczury z siebie, ale dzięki Bogu nie miałem wszy. Sam też bywałem głodny, gdy zaopatrzenie się spóźniało z dostawą facolitti, raz nawet spóźnili się dwa dni. Czyli ostatnie dwa dni chodziliśmy głodni.

Ósmego dnia od mojego powrotu z karabinem maszynowym, dalej byliśmy głodni a mnie wezwał do siebie nowy captaine, nazywający się bodajże Stesieu.

-Soldat, jest zadanie, które masz wykonać.

-Jakie, mon captaine?

-Na ziemi niczyjej spadł aeroplan zwiadowczy naszych sił. Nie wiemy, czy pilot przeżył, ale miał przy sobie bardzo ważny dokument, nieważne jaki. Pójdziesz na ziemię niczyją, odnajdziesz samolot i pilota, i wrócisz z pilotem, choćby martwym, do transzei. Na twoim miejscu ruszałbym jak najszybciej, zaraz zacznie się burza.

Byłem zrezygnowany. Posyłano mnie praktycznie na śmierć, bez wsparcia, bez niczego. Ale postanowiłem pożegnać się z kolegami i pójść.

Pożegnałem ich, i wyszedłem na przedpole. Rozpadało się na potęgę, stanowiska wroga był opuszczone, wróg krył się przed deszczem. A ja szukałem wzrokiem samolotu, przemykając od osłony do osłony. Wreszcie dostrzegłem sterczący z zagajnika ogon z naszymi narodowymi barwami. Ruszyłem w jego stronę, korzystając z osłony wodnej. Biegłem przez błoto, między ciałami żołnierzy, gdy nagle spostrzegłem konia ciągnącego coś na kształt jaszcza artyleryjskiego, tylko jakiegoś dziwnego... Koń biegł prosto na mnie. Zatrzymałem go z dużym trudem i zajrzałem do jaszcza. Był wyładowany... tabliczkami szwajcarskiej czekolady i innymi środkami jadalnymi. Zaprowadziłem zdobycz do zagajnika, przywiązałem do drzewa, i poszedłem poszukać lotnika.

Znalazłem go z trudem. Leżał w jeżynach, poraniony, ledwo żywy.

-Ktoś ty?

-Fabien Delissi, soldat francuski. Mam rozkaz zabrać cię do naszych okopów, skąd pewnie trafisz na tyły. Jesteś w stanie chodzić?

-Nie dam rady iść za daleko, jestem słaby...

-Nie trzeba iść daleko, dorwałem konia z zaprzęgiem. Nim podjedziemy do naszych pozycji, dopóki leje.

Pomogłem pilotowi wstać, i dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem jego epolety.

Commandant, czyli major. Mniejsza z tym, mam go dostarczyć, nie mu salutować. Doszliśmy do jaszcza, pomogłem pilotowi usiąść na koźle, odwiązałem konia i ruszyłem tym jednokonnym zaprzęgiem w stronę naszych pozycji. W pewnym mommencie musiałem przyspieszyć, bo deszcz ustał, i w każdej chwili mogli zacząć strzelać. Postanowiłem poszukać ,,wjazdu" do transzei, tego samego wjazdu którym wybiegłem. Dostrzegłem go w ostatniej chwili.

Minutę później, gdy już hamowałem w transzei, na wykopanym placyku, nad głowami przeleciały nam kule.

Trafiłem do swojej jednostki. Podszedł do mnie captaine Stesieu.

-Widzę, że wróciłeś cały, i wykonałeś zadanie. Co jest w jaszczu?

-Mój łup.

-Rozumiem. Jeżeli jest tego łupu dużo, rozkazuję podzielić się z innymi.

Pilota zabrali medycy. Na do widzenia powiedział mi:

-Au revoir, soldat. Może się kiedyś spotkamy... Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś.

Gdy już oficerowie odeszli do swoich ziemianek, zapytałem:

-Kto jest głodny, niech stanie obok jaszcza, i podaje to co wyjmę innym.

Rozładowałem prawie pół pięćsetkilowego jaszcza, podzieliliśmy się z innymi grupami żołnierskimi, dla siebie zachowałem pół tabliczki czekolady (którą zjadłem od razu) i dwie puszki niemieckiej żywności. Bochenki razowego chleba przykryliśmy brezentową płachtą, i zabraliśmy się za kopanie regulaminowej ziemianki, która miała pełnić rolę spiżarni. Drewno ochoczo dostarczyły sąsiednie grupy. Pracami kierował nasz przywódca, adjutant Samuel Norieux.

Gdy przyszedł oficer, by sprawdzić co się dzieje, i zobaczył ziemiankę, zdziwił się mocno.

-Dla kogo ta ziemianka?

-Dla zapasów żywności, mon captaine.- odpowiedziałem- Może puszkę kawy?

-Skąd macie kawę?

-A z tego jaszcza, mon captaine.

-Co wam jeszcz zostało?

-Puszki żywności, chleby, trochę wody pitnej, dwie puszki kawy, mon captaine.

Czekoladę postanowiłem przemilczeć. Oficer przejął od nas kawę i puszkę żywności ,,do sprawdzenia". Byłem oburzony, ale starannie to ukryłem. Oficerowie zawsze mieli co jeść, ich kłopoty aprowizacyjne nie dotyczą...

-No, skoro mamy żywność, to możemy tu walczyć. I nadmiar żywności będzie trafiał tu, do tej ziemianki. Darrieux, Lorens- macie pierwszą wartę przy żarciu. Nikt nie ma prawa tam wejść, ani zabrać żarcia.

-Ekhm... koledzy?

-Co jest, Fabien?

-Tam jest jeszcze jeden taki jaszcz...

Wszyscy rzucili się do peryskopików.

-Gdzie, nie widzę...

-No tam, za drzewem... Oni go nie widzą, jest osłonięty zagajnikiem.

-Kto po niego pójdzie?

-To dezercja!

-Nie, to nie dezercja- powiedział podchodząc do nas captaine- To przejęcie wrogiego zaopatrzenia. Ale może pójść maksymalnie pięciu z was, więcej nie puszczę.

-Tak jest, mon captaine.- odpowiedział adjutant Norieux- Delissi, pójdziesz?

-Mam doświadczenie w łapaniu jaszczy. Pójdę.

-Kogo chcesz?

-Damien, Jean-Pierre, Renaud i Silvan.

-Idźcie z Fabienem, reszta szykować się do ognia osłonowego.

Poszliśmy po jaszcz. Ten był bez konia, więc Damien Grisnoix prowadził konia od poprzedniego jaszcza.

Biegliśmy w błocie, rozchlapując je na boki. Dobiegliśmy do jaszcza, i dopiero teraz zauważyliśmy, że był on podwójny, dwuskrzyniowy. Damien i Silvan podpięli konia, a my ich osłanialiśmy.

Ruszyliśmy z powrotem. W pewnym momencie, tuż przy naszej transzei, Renaud padł jak długi na ziemię. Na plecach ziała mu dziura...

Momentalnie przypadłem do niego, podniosłem i wciągnąłem do transzei.

-Czterech zdrowych wróciło, mon adjutant. Piąty wymaga pomocy medycznej.

Zabrali Renauda medycy, a my rozładowaliśmy oba jaszcze do naszej spiżarni. Oficerowie tym razem nie dostali nic. A my mieliśmy już dwie i pół skrzyni żywności.

-No, z takimi zapasami jesteśmy w stanie walczyć!


	6. Chapter 5, Na Tyły!

Tuzin dni od mojego przybycia z pierwszym jaszczem, pojawił się u nas majeur. Stanęliśmy na baczność, brudni, zarośnięci (nawet ja miałem już bródkę) i zmęczeni.

-Soldats, ecoutez-moi. Za dwa dni przybywają tu zastępcy, 101. Infanterie-Regiment, dokładniej 19; 23; 24. Companie. Zastąpią trzy grupy żołnierskie: adjutanta Norieux, adjutanta Sigeseu, i adjutanta Dormire'a. Spędzicię tydzień na tyłach, nie będziecie wzywani do walki, będziecie mogli się wyspać i doprowadzić do higieny. Na tyłach zostaniecie przeformowani w jeden baon czasu wojny, wszystkie trzy kompanie. Cieszycie się?

-Tak jest!

-Co mamy zrobić z zawartością magazynu?

-Zabrać co chcecie, puszkowaną żywność zostawić dla zastępców.

-Niemcy atakują!

Rzuciliśmy się na stanowiska strzeleckie. Tym razem strzelaliśmy w swoistej formie modlitwy dziękczynnej, że wreszcie idziemy na tyły, odpoczniemy sobie...

W momencie gdy do zluzowania została godzina, adjutanci podzielili między nas żywność typu czekolada, orzechy, warzywa, i inne łatwo psujące się rzeczy.

Miałem już pełne oporządzenie. To, czego mi brakło, zabierałem poległym kolegom. Taki był rozkaz naszego adjutanta.

Gdy nadeszli zmiennicy, marnie wyposażeni i uzbrojeni, było mi ich żal. Ale dostałem osobisty rozkaz od kapitana, bym nie oddawał swojej broni. Za to wskazaliśmy zmiennikom magazyn broni, którą zebraliśmy nocą na ziemi niczyjej. Ucieszyli się, a my ruszyliśmy wężykiem na tyły. Na czele każdego wężyka szedł adjutant, więc byłem pewien, że idę we właściwym kierunku.

Mijaliśmy obojętnie oficerskie ziemianki i kwatery ,,deków", czyli pomocniczych służb, szliśmy by odpocząć. Po godzinie marszu doszliśmy do wyjścia z transzei. Na polnej drodze uformowaliśmy kolumny trójkowe, i poszliśmy dalej. Teraz mogliśmy odetchnąć czystym, świeżym powietrzem, czekała nas woda i mydło, mogliśmy uprać mundury, wyspać się... Żyć nie umierać.

Około godziny później wmaszerowaliśmy na podwórze jakiegoś folwarku nad jeziorem.

Z budynku mieszkalnego wyszedł oficer.

-Soldats, ecoutez-moi! Teraz możecie iść popływać, umyć się w ten sposób, a zostanie wam wydana czysta bielizna. Wasi koledzy z kwatermistrzostwa zaniosą ją wam nad jezioro. Nie musicie się spieszyć, umyjcie się dokładnie, a później wróćcie tutaj. Zrozumiano?

-Oui!

Poszliśmy nad rzekę, zdjęliśmy wszystko poza niewymowną bielizną, i weszliśmy do rzeki.

Nurkowaliśmy, pływaliśmy, ochlapywaliśmy się beztrosko, korzystając z tego daru Losu.

Gdy czuliśmy się oczyszczeni, wyszliśmy na brzeg i kryjąc się w chaszczach zmieniliśmy bieliznę na czystą. Następnie założyliśmy koszule oraz spodnie, i trzymając mundury wraz z butami w ręku (oporządzenie zostało na dziedzińcu folwarku) ruszyliśmy po trawie do wyznaczonego celu. W bramie założyliśmy buty i każdy podszedł do swojego oporządzenia.

Znów pojawił się ten oficer.

-Soldats, ecoutez-moi! Oczyściliście się z piachu i błota frontowego, czeka was teraz siedem dni odpoczynku. Waszą kwaterą jest ten folwark, i wszyscy macie się w nim pomieścić. Jest was tu 164, i macie rozkaz się zakwaterować. Wkrótce otrzymacie worki na sienniki i produkty żywnościowe. Tu możecie rozpalić ogień, dymić, palić cygaretki, fajki, cokolwiek chcecie, poza paleniem folwarku. Tu nie ogranicza was zabezpieczenie przed strzelcami i artylerią wroga. Jutro rano będziecie mieli gościa. A teraz, rozejść się!

Wykonaliśmy. Każdy z nas poszedł poszukać sobie kwatery.

-Koledzy, ja idę do stajni. Ktoś idzie ze mną? Na sianie najlepsze spanie, a w ten sposób upewnimy się, że starczy nam siana.

-Dobry pomysł, Delissi- pochwalił mnie nasz adjutant- Do stodoły, swobodnym marsz!

Weszliśmy do stodoły. Siana było tu wiele ton. Wiedzieliśmy, że starczy dla wszystkich.

Pojawili się cywile z kwatermistrzostwa, niosąc puste siennikoworki i sznurki do ich ,,zaszycia".

Bez słowa zrzucali ciężar na klepisko, a my stworzyliśmy żywą maszynę do produkcji sienników. Mi przypadło w udziale zaszywanie ich. Nie narzekałem. Nasza grupa liczyła 56 ludzi, i była najliczniejsza z trzech, więc mieliśmy najwięcej siły roboczej. Wreszcie adjutant powiedział:

-Ostatni idzie!

Pod ścianą stodoły stało w równych rzędach dwa poziomy liczące łącznie 164 sienniki.

Wydawaliśmy po jednym każdemu, i w ten sposób kwestia kwatery została załatwiona.

-Soldats, ecoutez-moi. Widzicie tamten kamiennny spichlerz z solidnym dachem?

-Oui, mon adjutant.

-Połowa niesie wyposażenie swoje i drugiej połowy, druga połowa niesie sienniki swoje i pierwszej połowy. I idziemy do spichlerza.

Rozmieściliśmy się w spichlerzu, by wyroić się za chwilę na dziedziniec, gdzie inni pichcili żarcie.

Dostaliśmy produkty, i zaczęliśmy szykować ,,biesiadę".

Wyszło bardzo smacznie, nikt nie narzekał, mogąc wreszcie zjeść coś ciepłego na obiad. Po obiedzie nasz adjutant powiedział nam, byśmy zajęli się mundurami. Kilkunastu z nas poszło zabrać zewnętrzne warstwy mundurów do prania w jeziorze, kilku zostało na warcie, kilkunastu zostało, by zorganizować guziki, igły, nici, napy i inne części do naprawy umundurowania. Byliśmy z naprawdę najróżniejszych jednostek, mundury jednak mieliśmy identyczne. Różniliśmy się tylko wyszytym na kołnierzu numerem pułku.

Ja swój mundur zewnętrzny oddałem Damienowi Clinseux, a sam zająłem się przyszywaniem mu poluzowanych guzików do jego munduru. Kwadrans później Damien wrócił, niosąc mój mokry, ale czysty mundur. Ze starych kawałków drewna i sznurków porobiliśmy wieszaki do ,,suszenia" tych naszych mundurów. Powiesiliśmy je na starych belkach oporowych w poprzek spichlerza, i wyciągnęliśmy się na siennikach, które rozłożyliśmy na drewnianych podwyższeniach ciągnących się wzdłuż bocznych ścian. Czterech z nas zostało na półgodzinnej warcie, a reszta szybko zapadła w sen.

Dwie zmiany warty później zostałem obudzony na wartę, więc usiadłem na pieńku przy wejściu, opierając karabin o ramię, a torbę z żywnością zdobytą na froncie miałem przy nodze. Naprzeciwko mnie siedział Damien, a Lugi i Francesco czuwali przy drugich wrotach, otwartych by był przewiew do suszenia.

Zauważyłem, że w moją stronę idzie młody chłopak z koszykiem. Złapałem ostrzegawczo za broń, a on podniósł ręce do góry.

-Damien, osłaniaj mnie.

-Robi się.

Z bronią gotową do strzału podszedłem do chłopaka.

-Opuść ręce, ale tak, bym je widział- powiedziałem- Co cię do nas sprowadza?

-Mam ser, dwa słoje miodu i kilka słoików konfitur... Chciałem się za coś wymienić, za cokolwiek...

-Damien, co myślisz?

-Myślę że warto, nim oficerowie położą ręce na tej ofercie. Mamy dość żarcia na wymianę.

-Co byś chciał? Mamy orzechy, warzywa i owoce, mamy mięso...

-Soldat Delissi, attencion!

-Mon adjutant, melduję ofertę handlową od cywila! Chciałem pana obudzić jeżeli udałoby się cokolwiek ustalić.

-A co ów młodzieniec oferuje?

-Ser, miód i konfitury.

-Chłopcze, dużo tego masz?

-Ja niewiele, ale we wsi jest tego pełno... Oops...

-Spokojnie, nie zrobimy nalotu na twoją wieś. Wróć do siebie, powiedz kolegom i koleżankom że chcemy się wymienić za różne rzeczy, nawet za mięso, ale musicie mieć dość towaru dla 164 ludzi.

-164? Panie Jezu...

-Za dużo?

-Nie, załatwię, ewentualnie dam znać przysiółkom, ale będzie coś ciekawego na wymianę?

-Mamy orzechy, mięso, warzywa, mnóstwo ziemniaków... i jeżeli towar będzie dobry, dołożymy oferentom po kawałku czekolady. Prawdziwej, szwajcarskiej czekolady.- kusił umiejętnie adjutant.

-O której ma być towar?

-Jutro rano. Kwaterujemy tu przez kilka dni. Tylko ser ma być świeży, bez grzybów i pleśni.

-A co z tym, co mam w koszyku?

-Warta, robicie ściepę i zawartość jest wasza.

-Oui, mon adjutant.

Odkupiliśmy wspólnymi siłami zawartość koszyka. Ja dałem woreczek orzechów, Damien dodał od siebie kawałek czekolady, Luigi oddał osiem marchewek a Francesco puszkę facolitti.

Nie wiem, z czego chłopak cieszył się bardziej. Z puszki czy czekolady. Gdy dobiliśmy targu (uczciwego) on odszedł, a sam adjutant zabrał się za robienie nam kanapek. To było niezwykłe, ale skoro był chętny...

Rzecz jasna pobrał opłatę w formie dwóch kanapek z konfiturą i jednej z miodem, ale to jego dowódcze prawo. Ser podzieliliśmy na cztery, i każdy zabrał się za swój kawałek. A nie były to kawałki wielkie.

Przesiedzieliśmy dwie kolejki wartownicze, pogryzając żywność, po czym zbudziliśmy kolejną czwórkę. Na dzień dobry każdy z nich dostał kanapkę z konfiturą lub miodem.

Wieczorem, w porze kolacji, nasz adjutant dał znać pozostałym dwóm, i zaczęło się przeszukiwanie toreb z żywnością tak, by wybrać towar na wymianę.


	7. Chapter 7, Nowa Broń i Co Ze Sterowcem?

Nazajutrz rano przybył jakiś colonel w towarzystwie sous-lieutenanta. Przyjechali automobilem. Automobilem!

Ustawiliśmy się w 3 grupach wokół dziedzińca, w pełnym umundurowaniu, z pasami, ale bez ładownic. Byliśmy w końcu na tyłach, na urlopie.

Colonel wygłosił przemowę, całkiem uprzejmą, do „żołnierzy i podoficerów którzy osłaniali własną piersią Francję w walce z germańskim najeźdźcą". Podobała mi się ta przemowa. Słychać było, że ten oficer to nie stukbut, a oficer liniowy, który zna ,,zonę śmierci" z własnego doświadczenia.

W pewnym momencie powiedział coś, co zwróciło moją uwagę.

-Soldats, idzie zima. Poznaliście już warunki bojowe na I linii w czas jesieni, teraz czeka was to samo, ale w zimie. Czy macie jakieś prośby, wnioski, cokolwiek?

Wyszedłem o krok przed szereg, to samo zrobiło jeszcze kilka osób. Czekałem na swą kolej, gdy colonel pytał innych. Gdy dotarł do mnie...

-Proszę o pozwolenie na tworzenie ziemianek lub wkopów dla żołnierzy. Nie proszę o standard oficerski, ale drewniane ściany i sufit, może drewniana podłoga... Byłoby lepiej odpoczywać między służbą a wartami.

Oficerowie zafalowali, jakby się czegoś bali.

-Twoje nazwisko, soldat?

-Fabien Delissi, soldat de deuxieme classe.

-Ten sam Fabien Delissi, który sprowadził z ,,ziemi niczyjej" najnowszy karabin maszynowy wroga, który walcząc z leja po pocisku ciężkiego kalibru ostrzeliwał pozycje wroga, wreszcie ten sam żołnierz, który ściągnął commandante Des Essarts z ziemi niczyjej zdobywając zapasy żywności wroga?

-To ja, mon colonel.

-W Sztabie Frontu jest rozkaz na twój temat, ale jeszcze nie wiadomo, jaki przyjmie kształt gdy pójdzie do podpisu generała. Ale dobrze, przekażę twoją sugestię wyżej. Jeżeli takie coś miałoby zwiększyć morale i efektywność żołnierzy, niech tak będzie. To tyle. Jesteście wolni, korzystajcie z zasłużonego wolnego czasu.

Gdy colonel odjechał, otworzyliśmy drzwi od strony zewnętrznej. Na trawie siedziała tam spora grupka młodzieży, i stały dwa wozy konne. Wstał chłopak, którego widzieliśmy wczoraj.

-Tak jak powiedziałem, załatwiłem towar dla ponad 160 osób. Każdy może wymienić słoik miodu, dwa słoiki konfitury i krążek sera. Wtedy starczy dla każdego.

-Damien, Fabien, zawołajcie pozostałe grupy.

-Oui!

Zaczęła się wymiana. Z naszej strony szły orzechy, warzywa, mięso i okazjonalnie czekolada (po kawałku), a w zamian otrzymywaliśmy domowe produkty. Taki handel to dobry pomysł.

Kilka godzin później na dziedziniec folwarku wjechał automobil towarowy. Wysiadł z niego jakiś sous-lieutenant z działu zaopatrzenia.

-Adjutanci trzech grup żołnierskich do mnie!- zawołał.

Podeszli, i zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. Przyglądaliśmy się im czujnie.

-Ustawcie się w kolejce, dostaniecie nowe karabiny- powiedział wreszcie sous-lieutenant.

-Nowe?

-Prosto z fabryki.

-A co ze starą bronią?

-Zawiozę ją do reperacji- odparł nam podporucznik.

Ustawiliśmy się w kolejce. Po chwili jednak nasz adjutant wyciągnął mnie z niej.

-Mon adjutant?

-Ty dostaniesz inny karabin, Delissi. Jesteś najlepszym strzelcem w oddziale, więc dostaniesz inny karabin.

-Nie mogę dostać takiego, jak koledzy?

-Oni dostają Lefieny wz. 1910, ty dostaniesz Lisieux wz. 22.

-Karabin snajperski?

-Dokładnie.

Podszedłem za adjutantem do szoferki, skąd adjutant wyciągnął drewnianą skrzynkę. Po jej otwarciu moim oczom ukazał się dziwny karabin i luneta.

-Weź go, Delissi.

Wyjąłem karabin delikatnie ze skrzynki, przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie, wymierzyłem w niebo. Był świetny, ani za ciężki, ani za lekki. Miał tylko dziwny magazynek, wyglądający jak rozkraczone nogi.

-Dziwny magazynek.

-Nie dziwny. Ten magazynek cyrklowy mieści 10 nabojów, po pięć w każdej nodze.

-Dziesięć strzałów na jednym ładowaniu? Nieźle...

-Załóż lunetę.

Założyłem. Znów wymierzyłem w niebo.

-Przednie oko lunety jest pociągnięte matowiącym tworzywem, tak by nie było błysków.

-To wspaniała broń, mon adjutant.

Gdy wszyscy pobrali broń, wróciliśmy do spichlerza. Mój karabin przechodził z rąk do rąk. Każdy był ciekaw.

Wieczorem usiedliśmy wszyscy przy ogniskach, śpiewaliśmy, zajadaliśmy podpiekane ziemniaki, ktoś z grupy adjutanta Sigeseu upolował gitarę... W pewnym momencie zauważyliśmy że dołącza do nas oficer, gestem wskazując, żebyśmy nie wstawali. Rozpoczął gawędę o historii armii, o zwycięstwach Napoleona Bonaparte, o jego klęsce wobec rosyjskiej zimy...

-Francja potrzebuje bohaterów w tej czarnej godzinie. Nie tylko wspaniałych dowódców, mądrych strategów i odważnych oficerów. Potrzebuje was, potrzebuje żołnierzy, którzy chcą jej bronić, którzy ją cenią, i którzy po wojnie odbudują z ruin to, co wróg zniszczy. Francja potrzebuje też przykładów, które podniosłyby morale, które upada... Na północy niemiecka Hohseeflotte starła się z naszą flotą na La Manche, i obie strony poniosły ciężkie straty... Na linii rzek nie ma już frontu. Niemcy przekroczyli Mozę i Mozelę, zdobyli przyczółki, zdobyli nasze okopy, wymordowali wszystkich żołnierzy, oficerów wzięli do niewoli, zabili... zaszlachtowali jak bydło nawet rannych w szpitalach, a pielęgniarki...- oficerowi zabrakło sił by dokończyć, ale zrozumieliśmy, jakie słowo miało paść.

-Wiecie, miałem na froncie w tamtym rejonie dwóch braci. Jeden nie żyje, drugi jest w niewoli. Miałem narzeczoną wśród lekarek z Charleville... wolała śmierć niż hańbę. Służbę w armii zaczynałem jako soldat de deuxieme classe, a obecnie jestem commandante'em. Nie poddam się. Gdy przyjdzie na mnie kolej, zabiorę ze sobą tylu tych synów szatana, ilu zdołam. Na początku walczyłem dla Francji i awansu, teraz walczę dla Francji i siebie. Nazywam się Jean-Louis Montelli, i od jutra jestem waszym dowódcą baonu. Dopóki jesteśmy na tyłach, pozwalam na rozprężenie. Ale gdy przyjdzie rozkaz, jestem waszym dowódcą, a wy moimi podkomendnymi. Rozumiemy się?

-Tak jest!

-Ziemniaczka, mon commandante?

-A daj, jeżeli dobrze upieczony. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, rozwiązał się worek z rozkazami. Z grupy adjutanta Dormire'a jest dziewięć odznaczeń i dwadzieścia awansów, w grupie adjutanta Sigesieu dziesięć odznaczeń i osiemnaście awansów, a w grupie adjutanta Norieux jest jeden Croix de Guerre, dziewięć innych medali i 22 awanse.

-Croix de Guerre zapewne dla adjutanta?

-Nie, adjutant bodajże otrzyma Medailie Militarie, Croix de Guerre ma otrzymać jeden z awansowanych szeregowców za całokształt działań.

-Jak za całokształt, to tylko Fabien Delissi- stwierdził ktoś od innego ogniska.

-Dokładnie. Soldat de premiere classe, Fabien Delissi.

-Ach, zapomniałbym... Za skuteczną metodę strącania sił latających wroga jest nagroda, awans do stopnia sous-adjutant dla żołnierzy, capitaine dla oficerów młodszych, colonel dla starszych.

Nazajutrz urządzono niewielki apel, przyjechał jakiś colonel. Otrzymałem awans i Croix de Guerre, ponadto list ze sztabu samego marszalka Jofriste, o powszechnej zgodzie na ziemianki wykończone drewnem dla żołnierzy, i drugi z gratulacjami z okazji odznaczenia wysokim odznaczeniem wojennym. Gdy colonel odjechał, nasz nowy dowódca, commandante Montelli kazał kilkunastu żołnierzom iść za sobą. Jak się okazało, każdy z nich przyniósł butelkę wina. Po przeliczeniu wyszło dwa kubki na osobę, czyli ok. 0,5l.

Z racji, że ja jestem abstynentem, swoją porcję oddałem do dyspozycji adjutanta. Ten docenił gest, i przydzielił po ¾ kubka tym, którzy pamiętnego razu poszli ze mną po jaszcz z żarciem na ziemię niczyją, tak w ramach nagrody.

Trzy kolejne dni minęły jak z bicza strzelił. Wieczorem trzeciego dnia commandante Montelli zebrał nas na dziedzińcu folwarku, i powiedział.

-Soldats... ecoutez-moi. Ślą nas na inny odcinek frontu.

-Dokąd, mon commandante?- zapytałem.

-Niestety, na północ, w rejon Lille. Niemcy wyprowadzają w tamtym rejonie silne uderzenie elitarnymi dywizjami. Chcą otworzyć sobie drogę na Paryż, na Ile-de-France. Jutro rano zostaniemy oficjalnie przemianowani, dostaniemy nowe mundury i po południu otrzymamy rozkaz wymarszu. Nie, nie będziemy iść piechotą aż do Lille. Zawiozą nas tam koleją... Zrozumieliście?

-Tak jest!

-Dzisiaj jest wasz ostatni dzień wolności. Rozpalcie ogniska, pieczcie ziemniaki, róbcie co chcecie, tylko żadnego alkoholu, bo będę zmuszony rozstrzelać. Poza tym, możecie napisać do rodzin. To rzadki przywilej na froncie, więc radzę z tego skorzystać.

-Oui, mon commandante!- zawołaliśmy chórem.

Wyciągnąłem zdobyczny ołówek i zacząłem pisać list do rodziny.

 _Chère mère, mon père, mes chères sœurs!_

 _Przepraszam, że się tak długo nie odzywałem, ale nie było czasu ani możliwości. Jestem cały i zdrowy, najedzony i zadowolony, ponadto awansowałem, zostałem odznaczony._

 _Służę w jednostce piechoty, nie mogę napisać jakiej i gdzie- tajemnica wojenna. Koledzy mnie szanują, jak i ja szanuję ich. Oficerów i podoficerów mamy pierwszorzędnych, jesteśmy świetnie dowodzeni, a i z zaopatrzeniem nie jest źle. Wkrótce zmienię miejsce pobytu zgodnie z rozkazem._

 _Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zdrowi. Wiem, że w czas wojny nie przelewa się w żadnym uczciwym domu, lecz mam nadzieję, iż nie przymieracie głodem. Gdybym mógł, wysłałbym wam nieco zdobytej żywności, ale zepsułaby się po drodze._

 _To, czego mnie nauczyłeś, ojcze, bardzo mi się przydaje, jak i kilkakrotnie uratowało mi życie. Twoje lekcje w lesie uczyniły mnie dobrym strzelcem, i obecnie te umiejętności profitują._

 _Mamo, wiem że się martwisz, rozumiem to, ale nie jestem w stanie nic na to poradzić. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by przeżyć i wrócić do domu, ale to nie jest zabawa w konstabli i złoczyńców. Tu padają zabici. Dla dobra Francji, albo my, albo oni. Wolę opcję ,,oni". Opcja „my" odpada z uwagi na jej efekty._

 _Siostrzyczki kochane, mam nadzieję że pomagacie rodzicom w domu, tak jak ja nie jestem obecnie w stanie, gdyż jestem daleko. Uczcie się pilnie od mamy, słuchajcie taty, i bądźcie grzeczne. Wrócę do was, obiecuję._

 _Ucałujcie ode mnie mojego braciszka. Tęsknię za wami, ale walczę dla Ojczyzny i dla was, a z posterunku nie zejdę dopóki nie otrzymam takiego rozkazu. Kocham was._

 _Wasz kochający syn, i starszy braciszek w niektórych przypadkach_

 _Fabien._

Włożyłem list do koperty z wpisanym adresem i oddałem adjutantowi. Z uwagi na fakt, że byłem zmęczony po dniu pełnym wrażeń, ułożyłem się na sienniku ustaliwszy swoją kolejkę warty, i poszedłem wtedy spać.

Następnego dnia rano, czyli ostatniego dnia odpoczynku, założyłem pełne oporządzenie i umundurowanie po porannej kąpieli w jeziorze, i stanąłem w szyku na dziedzińcu.

Przybył sam generał La Fayonne, dowódca tego odcinka frontu, jak się później dowiedziałem.

Generał typowo przemówił do nas w bardzo podniosłym stylu, po czym wręczył commandante Montellemu nową chorągiew baonu. Na tle francuskiej flagi wyhaftowany był z jednej strony numer baonu- 104 Bataillon pendant la guerre, a z drugiej hasło Rewolucji:

 _Liberite, egalite, fraternite ou la mort._

Było to hasło wszystkich baonów czasu wojny. Jako nowo sformowany baon nie zasłużyliśmy jeszcze na żadne wyróżnienia.

Generał odjechał jak każdy oficer sztabowy, a my otrzymaliśmy nowe oporządzenie i szarozielone mundury. Były łatwiejsze do zakamuflowania na polu walki. Nasze stare mundury zabrali kwatermistrze, więc po przeekwipowaniu ustawiliśmy się w kolumnie trójkowej na drodze i ruszyliśmy za naszym majorem Montellim na piechotę w stronę toru kolejowego. Pociąg, który nadjechał, zdumiał nas.

Był opancerzony grubą warstwą blachy.

-To do obrony przed sterowcami wroga- powiedział po otwarciu pancernych drzwi jakiś kolejarz- Wsiadajcie. 30 z was niech zajmie stanowiska przy karabinach maszynowych.

-Norieux, wyznacz od siebie, potem zmieni was Sigeseu, a w nocy Dormire!

-Oui, mon commandante!

W ten oto sposób zostałem wyznaczony do kaemu w opancerzonym stanowisku na dachu jednego z wagonów. Lokomotywy były daleko z przodu, ja pilnowałem ogona...

Ruszyliśmy. Najpierw ociężale, później coraz szybciej. Wreszcie gnaliśmy jak wicher. Przejeżdżaliśmy przez pola, wsie, miasta i rzeki. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem warkot z nieba.

-Sterowce bombowe!- usłyszałem od obserwatora- Boże miej nas w opiece!

Zauważyłem, że wszyscy się pochowali, na całej długości pociągu. Byłem jedynym, który stał przy karabinie. A był to Helhsine wz. 1910, ciężka cholera o dużym zasięgu. Przestarzała, ale niezawodna. Postanowiłem.

Postanowiłem zapolować na sterowiec, tylko musiałem złamać ,,igłę" blokującą mi celowanie w niebo. Miałem swój peryskopik, sterowiec był jeszcze poza zasięgiem. Szybko zmontowałem prowizoryczne stanowisko przeciwlotnicze złożone z Helhsine sprzężonego z peryskopikiem na końcu którego był celownik. Sterowiec leciał dość nisko...

Dość nisko, by oberwać z kaemu.

-Delissi, kryj się! On cię przerobi na miazgę!- zawołał ktoś w wagonie pode mną.

-Nie tym razem- zawołałem.

Gdy tylko sterowiec wleciał mi w zasięg, złamałem igłę blokującą i wycelowałem. 10 sekund później otworzyłem ogień do wielkiego, niezbyt ruchliwego celu. Odpowiedział mi ogniem, ale ja miałem pancerz stanowiskowy, i celowałem przez peryskopik. Gorące łuski spadały na pancerz stanowiska kaemu, ale ja strzelałem dalej. Troszkę na prawo, teraz ciągłym w lewo... Rozprułem go. Zaczął spadać, przestał do mnie strzelać... Do rury fonicznej zawołałem:

-Pociąg na bocznicę, wróg strącony!

-Że co?

-Strąciłem sterowiec, zaraz rymnie o ziemię! Trzeba przejąć zdobycze i jeńców!

Usłyszałem otwieranie stalowych klap chroniących okna.

Pociąg zjechał na mijankę, zostawiając jeszcze dwa tory wolne, a koledzy wyroili się jak mrówki. Przez klapę w dachu na moje stanowisko wszedł commandante.

-Delissi, przecież mógł cię rozwalić w pył!

-Cóż, byłoby co sprzątać... Ale to ja rozwaliłem jego. Dostał z karabinu maszynowego w balon, i oto jest.

W tym momencie sterowiec uderzył o ziemię, ale nic nie wybuchło. Czasza paliła się jak pochodnia.

-Tego użycia nie ma w podręczniku obsługi kaemu...

-To trzeba znowelizować podręcznik- palnąłem.

Commandante zachichotał, po czym złapał mnie za ramię.

-Chodź, sous-adjutancie, pora sprawdzić twoje łupy.

Gdy czasza się wypaliła, sterowiec był otoczony przez żołnierzy z wycelowanymi karabinami. Przystąpiliśmy do szturmu.

Pół godziny później 14 jeńców leżało związanych na trawie, a my wynosiliśmy cokolwiek, co mogło się przydać. Kaemy, dokumenty, pieniądze, kilku spryciarzy odczepiało radiostację od ściany...

Nagle podjechał automobil i wysiadł z niego francuski oficer bardzo wysokiej rangi. Nasz commandante zasalutował mu jak Bogu, ale my wciąż pilnowaliśmy jeńców.

-Mon marechal- odezwał się nasz commandante- Melduję zestrzelenie sterowca bombowego wrogiej armii. Dokonał tego mój żołnierz, SPC Delissi. Delissi, chodź tu!

Podbiegłem, zasalutowałem, zameldowałem się.

Starszy oficer spojrzał na mnie ciekawie.

-A więc zestrzeliłeś sterowiec. Jak tego dokonałeś?

-Złamałem regulamin obsługi karabinu maszynowego, mon marechal. Wyłamałem igłę ograniczającą, podczepiłem zdobyczny peryskopik piechoty tak, bym mógł przez niego celować, i otworzyłem ogień. Jeszcze mam ślady łusek na rękawach, będę musiał wyprać mundur...

-Jak strzelałeś? W jeden punkt?

-Początkowo tak, potem pomyślałem, by pociągnąć serię koszącą, mon marechal. Przepraszam za wyłamanie igły.

-To dobrze, że złamałeś ten regulamin w tym przypadku. A co za kaem?

\- Helhsine wz. 1910, mon marechal.- odparłem- Wiem z doświadczenia nabytego na linii frontu, że jest stary i ciężki, ale niezawodny. I ma niezły zasięg.

-Strzelałeś do nowoczesnego sterowca z Helhsine'a?

-Oui, mon marechal. Dokładnie tak.

-Z jakiej jesteś jednostki?

-104. Infanterie-Bataillon pendant la guerre, 2-eme Compagnie d'Infanterie.

-Zaraz... to ty otrzymałeś Croix de Guerre?

-Tak jest. To byłem ja.

-To teraz otrzymujesz awans do stopnia sous-adjutant. Oznakę stopnia musisz sam sobie zorganizować.

-Tak jest!


	8. Chapter 8, W Okrążeniu

Załadowaliśmy sprzęt który mógłby się nam przydać do pociągu, przekazawszy resztę piechocie z 87. Infanterie-Bataillon p.l.g.

Ruszyliśmy dalej, a ja zostałem zastąpiony przez innego żołnierza. Mój adjutant wyjął z kieszeni munduru skromną krokiewkę sous-adjutanta.

-Masz, Fabien. Przyszyj sobie do prawego rękawa na wysokości połowy ramienia.

-Dziękuję, mon adjutant.

Zdjąłem kurtkę mundurową i przyszyłem krokiewkę.

Ledwo zdążyłem ją założyć z powrotem, gdy pociąg wyhamował.

-Most kolejowy wysadzony! Germanie nadciągają!

-Ekwipować się i wysiadka!

Byliśmy w szczerym polu, nijak się nie można było tu ukryć. Rozejrzałem się.

-Mon adjutant, pół kilometra na północ stąd widzę wzgórze z kościołem, otoczonym kamiennym murem!

-Brać broń, kaemy, amunicję, cokolwiek wam w ręce wpadnie i może się przydać, i jazda na tamto wzgórze! Fabien, weź pięciu i sprawdź to wzgórze! Jeżeli będzie ok, zamachajcie karabinami!

-Damien, Lugi, Francesco, Pierre, Mirvan, za mną!

Ruszyliśmy w odstępach. Po wejściu na wzgórze sprawdziliśmy kościółek (szyby wybite), sprawdziliśmy dzwonnicę (bez dzwonu). Nie było nikogo. W krypcie też pusto, żadnych trumien, nic. Za to pod jedną ze ścian kościoła worki z piaskiem i kamykami.

-Machamy!

Zaczęliśmy machać karabinami. Odpowiedziano nam idąc w naszą stronę. Nasi ciągnęli kaemy, nieśli amunicję i puszkowaną żywność w workach. Weszli na wzgórze jedynym dostępnym stokiem (pozostałe trzy był bardzo strome), przeszli przez ciężką metalową bramę pełnopłaszczyznową.

-Żywność i amunicja do krypty, rozstawić kaemy... ile ich mamy?

-Dwanaście Helhsine i sześć Ligueni , mon commandante!

Commandant przydzielił po trzy Helhsine i jednym Ligueni na kompanię, pozostałe Ligueni pozostawiając w odwodzie. Dwa Helhsine powędrowały na wieżę, dwa do krypty jako obrona wejścia.

-Sous-adjutant Delissi!

-Na rozkaz, mon commandante?

-Zajmiesz stanowisko na wieży jako snajper-obserwator. Pamiętaj, jak masz do wyboru zabić dowódcę albo żołnierza, wal do dowódcy. Mając wybór między kaemem a dowódcą, najpierw kaem. Mając wybór- oby nie było takiej sytuacji- między kaemem a działem, rozwal przyrządy celownicze działa, a potem kaem. Zrozumiano?

-Kolejność artyleria- kaem/dowódca- kaem/żołnierz- żołnierz. A snajper?

-Wypluj to słowo.

-Tfu!

-Snajpera traktuj jak oficera... kula między oczy i nie podskoczy.

-Tak jest, idę na wieżę.

-Melduj o każdym oddziale npla!

-Rozkaz!

Gdy wbiegłem na górę, zauważyłem że pociąg się cofa, a nasze wojska wycofują.

Zameldowałem to.

-Cholera, zostaliśmy sami- wyrwało się majorowi.

-Nasi pozostawiają broń i amunicję!

-Adjutant Sigesieu!

-Na rozkaz!

-Niech twoi ludzie zbiorą jak najwięcej broni i amunicji! Żarciem też nie gardzić!

-Commandante!

-Tak, Fabien?

-Nasi zostawili dwa zaprzęgi z żarciem, dwa jaszcze z działami, i zaprzęg ze skrzyniami, bodajże z amunicją! Woźnice uciekają na piechotę!

-Sigesieu, do dzieła! Brać ile wlezie!

-Rozkaz!

Pół godziny później na stanowiska po dwóch stronach bramy mieliśmy zatoczone dwa działa, każda kompania dostała po dodatkowe dwa kaemy, a moi koledzy ciągle nosili amunicję do krypty. Amunicji i żywności było bardzo dużo, ale nikt nie wiedział, jak długo mielibyśmy się tu bronić, i jak duże są siły wroga.

Wieczorem się okazało, że siły wroga są dość duże. Starałem się zdejmować ze stanowiska dowódcę za dowódcą. Gdzie tylko widziałem złoconą pikelhaubę albo salut, tam osobnika oznaczonego w ten sposób natychmiast spotykała śmierć. Wciąż powtarzałem swoje dwa słowa.

 _To wróg, to wróg, to wróg..._

Troszkę gryzło mnie sumienie. Byłem jeszcze pełen wątpliwości...

Nad ranem wróg wysłał zwiadowców. Dopuściliśmy ich na kilka metrów do muru frontowego, i z zaskoczenia otworzyliśmy ogień z karabinów osobistych. Kaemy czekały przykryte...

… na główny szturm wroga. Rozpoczął się on godzinę po pokonaniu zwiadu. Rozpoczęliśmy regularny pojedynek strzelecki. Koledzy na dole oddawali po trzy-cztery strzały, kryli się, kto inny strzelał, a oni w tym czasie ładowali. Potem znów była zmiana.

Minął już tydzień obrony Wzgórza Kościelnego, jak nazywaliśmy naszą twierdzę. Od początku żywność racjonowano, więc było jej jeszcze sporo, wodę czerpaliśmy ze studzienki w krypcie, a ognie paliliśmy w nawie głównej, na kamiennej posadzce, z dala od amunicji. Karabiny maszynowe typu Ligueni okazały się zawodne, i często gotowały wodę chłodzącą. Oszczędzaliśmy je jak tylko mogliśmy. Ja z kolei na murze wieży robiłem cegłą kreski. Po jednej kresce za każdego oficera. Do żołnierzy nie strzelałem, tylko do oficerów i podoficerów.

Nagle dostrzegłem...

-Mają działo kolejowe!

-Merde! Dasz radę wybić załogę?

-Postaram się... albo zrobię coś innego.

-Co?

-Przy dziale poukładali przybitki z czarnym prochem, przestrzelę przybitkę gdy ją władują do działa. Gdy ściągną spust, pocisk wybuchnie w lufie, bo będzie za dużo materiału eksplozyjnego!

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Mój ojciec był artylerzystą.

-Jak ci się uda, załatwię ci i medal, i awans!

Do tego strzału składałem się szczególnie długo i pieczołowicie. Czekałem aż cofną ubijak, i posłałem serię z Helhsine'a. Nie miałem pewności, czy trafię, Helhsine nie był wzorem celności, ale miał wystarczający zasięg, by mieć szanse.

Załadowali pocisk. Boże, przyjmij ducha mego jeżeli spartoliłem...

Cisza. Szuu... puf. Pocisk na pozycji. Teraz zostało mi czekać i modlić się.

Byłem w połowie pacierza, gdy powietrze rozerwał potężny huk, i zobaczyłem, jak działo kolejowe rozlatuje się na kawałki.

-Delissi, ty skórkowańcu, udało ci się!- wołał z dołu captaine Togliatti, zastępca commandante.

-Jedno działo kolejowe- jak je oznaczyć w systemie pięciokreskowym?

-Kółkiem!

Minął kolejny tydzień. Wróg podciągnął artylerię, i z drugiego brzegu ostrzeliwywał kościół. Odmówiłem opuszczenia wieży, ciągle strzelając w kierunku obsługi tamtych dział. Celowniki już porozbijałem, oficerów zabiłem albo zdjęli dystynkcje, co jest mało możliwe w armii niemieckiej, lecz jednak możliwe. Ale mimo to działa ciągle strzelały na oślep. W ten sposób zginęło wielu dobrych chłopaków, a i mur był ponadkruszany. Na terenie otoczonym murem były leje (głębokie na długość nóg), które staraliśmy się nocą zasypywać. Żywności zaczynało brakować, amunicja była na wykończeniu... makabra. Nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie chować poległych, więc saperkami wykopaliśmy masową mogiłę z tyłu za kościołem, i tam wkładaliśmy ciała. Co najgorsza, nadeszła zima. Bardzo śnieżna zima, a my mieliśmy tylko mundury, bez płaszczy. Kilkunastu się poprzeziębiało, jeden złapał grypę i został odizolowany na zakrystii. Ja miałem pół biedy, tkwiłem na wieży, gdzie tylko wiało, siedziałem pod dachem, więc nie lało ani nie sypało mi na głowę.\

Może zima była darem, bo ciała się nie psuły?

Piętnaście dni od objęcia placówki, skończyła się żywność. Wiedzieliśmy jednak, gdzie jest żywność i drewno.

Na linii niemieckiej.

Uczyniliśmy więc wypad nocą, wycięliśmy warty bagnetami, śpiących omijaliśmy. Zabraliśmy im całą żywność, jaką znaleźliśmy. Było to stare, dobre, puszkowane mięso. W drodze powrotnej tak jakby się zorientowali, i zaczęli strzelać. Byliśmy w połowie wzgórza, objuczeni jak wielbłądy, wystawieni jak kaczki. Wtedy przyszedł nam na pomoc adjutant Norieux.

Poprowadził atak 30 żołnierzy, którzy pomogli nam zanieść żywność do krypty. Adjutant jednak nie wrócił. Pamiętam jedynie jego okrzyk:

-Ty dowodzisz, Delissi!

Rankiem zobaczyliśmy adjutanta Norieux leżącego na podejściu, między niemieckimi żołnierzami (martwymi, rzecz jasna). Był równie martwy, co oni. Za żywność dla żołnierzy adjutant zapłacił.

Najwyższą cenę.

W nocy uczyniliśmy wypad po jego ciało. Rankiem pogrzebaliśmy go z honorami w pojedynczej mogile. Ognia nad jego grobem dawaliśmy w dwunastu, po trzy salwy.

Adjutant Norieux zginął jak żołnierz, broniąc kolegów.

Dostał trzy kule przez pierś, z czego dwie na wylot. Nie miał szans.

Najsmutniejsze było to, że tej samej nocy odeszło od nas 18 ciężko rannych kolegów.

Rankiem po pogrzebie wróciłem na wieżę, i nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. Przybyło wsparcie.

Ramię w ramię z naszą nadciągnęła armia brytyjska. Gdy to zameldowałem, po chwili musiałem dodać:

-I zaraz nas ostrzelają z artylerii!

-Delissi, wciągnij sznur od dzwonnicy! Na końcu przywiązałem naszą chorągiew.

Wciągnąłem chorągiew na górę i dalejże machać nią na zewnątrz.

-Wstrzymali się od działań artylerią, wysyłają oddział zwiadowczy w sile około 30 żołnierzy!

-Nie strzelać pod żadnym pozorem!- rozkazał commandante.

Podeszli do bramy. Na czele oddziału szło dwóch oficerów: francuski aspirant i Anglik.

-Czy chcecie honorowo skapitulować?- usłyszałem to pytanie siedząc na wieży- Gentleman powinien skapitulować, gdy otoczą go cywilizowane wojska. Gwarantuję że wszyscy zostaniecie rozbrojeni i pójdziecie do niewoli, gdzie będziecie dobrze traktowani.

Major Montelli ryknął śmiechem. Po chwili wszyscy się śmiali, ja też.

-Jesteśmy Francuzami, a francusko- angielska armia chce nas wziąć do niewoli?

-Skoro jesteście Francuzami, to powinniście mieć chorągiew.

-A tam jest, na wieży. Fabien, zamachaj! -zawołał capitaine.

Wystawiłem chorągiew w stronę bramy i zamachałem.

-Sto czwarty batalion piechoty czasu wojny? Przecież was wysiekli!

-Obawiam się, że tylko częściowo. Ze 164 żołnierzy zostało 69.

-My God, it's an Iron Company!- powiedział Anglik.

-Czy żelazna nie wiem, na pewno francuska.

-Poczekacie tu chwilę? Skontaktujemy się z przełożonymi.

-Siedzimy tu około 21 dni w pełnym okrążeniu, poczekamy jeszcze kilka godzin.

-21 dni? Od momentu, gdy szkopy przełamały front?

-Dokładnie. Żałujemy, że nie mieliśmy więcej dział.

-A skąd macie te? Przecież nie jesteście artylerzystami...

-Nasi dzielni artylerzyści zostawili je nam.

-Rozumiem- Anglik połknął kłamstewko.

Patrol odszedł w kierunku sił głównych, gdzie jak widziałem spotkał się z grupą oficerów.

Efektem było ponowne przeprzęgnięcie artylerii do jaszczy, i podejście sił głównych pod naszą twierdzę. W pierwszej linii szli medycy wojskowi.

-Ranni są w nawie głównej- powiedział commandante.

Medycy weszli do nawy głównej, a ja wciąż siedziałem na wieży.

-Mon commandante, jakie rozkazy? Mam tu dalej siedzieć?

-Nie. Zejdźcie wszyscy, ty i kaemiści. Kaemy zniosą nasi.

-A co z moim murkiem strzeleckim?

-To wiesz co? Poczekaj, wezmę dwóch oficerów z sił głównych i policzymy twoje kreski.

Po kwadransie commandante wyłonił się z klatki schodowej. Towarzyszył mu Anglik z adiutantem i Francuz.

-Oto mój snajper, Fabien Delissi, a to jego ściana chwały.

-System piątkowy, 29 kratek, jedno... kółko?

-Działo kolejowe.

-Jakim cudem?

-Posłałem serię z kaemu w przybitkę, proch przeciążył ładunek eksplozyjny pocisku, i bingo.

-Czyli 145 żołnierzy i działo kolejowe.

-Nie. 145 oficerów, podoficerów, snajperów i dowódców działonów wroga. Do żołnierzy nie strzelałem.

-Niezbyt to honorowe... Czemu nie strzelałeś do żołnierzy?

-A co mi może zrobić żołnierz? Za rzeką jest poza własnym zasięgiem, koledzy siedzą na wzgórzu, za murem lub w kościele, więc dopóki nie pomaga przy artylerii, nie obrywa. A jak już obrywał, to w rękę, ramię, nogę, tak by przeżył. Ale oficer albo inny dowódca to co innego. On może zaszkodzić, prowadząc do szturmu, rozkazując szturm lub ostrzał, celując... Albo po prostu knując plany.

-Nie lubisz oficerów, co?

-To zależy.

-Od czego?

-Od tego, czy to oficer swój czy wroga- odparłem- Od tego, czy jest wredny czy dobry, czy jest normalnym dowódcą czy psychopatą wysyłającym ludzi na śmierć bez potrzeby...

-A gdybyś ty był oficerem?

Tu zabił mi ćwieka ten Anglik. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem...

-Więc, załóżmy że jesteś... jak to się u was mówi, majorze?

-Sous-lieutenant.

-Że masz ten stopień. I nagle pada do ciebie rozkaz, że twoi żołnierze mają przełamać obronę wroga lub kontratakować. Co byś zrobił?

-Sous-lieutenant ma niewielki wybór. Poprowadziłbym moich ludzi do szturmu.

-A wyżej? Powiedzmy, captaine?

-Zamówiłbym wsparcie artyleryjskie przed szturmem. Upewniłbym się, że każdy żołnierz ma broń, zlecając sprawdzenie adjutantom. Sprawdziłbym zaopatrzenie w amunicję, polecając to weteranom. I upewniwszy się, że mam gotowy oddział, poprowadziłbym moich ludzi do ataku. Gdyby nie było czasu na sprawdzenie, kazałbym każdemu żołnierzowi wziąć cztery magazynki ekstra, i poprowadziłbym ich do ataku na pierwszej linii.

Dostaliśmy żywność i opał. Rozbiliśmy obóz pod Wzgórzem Kościelnym, a przy chorągwi (postrzelanej i poprutej odłamkami) wystawili wartę Anglicy. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem:

-Dowódcy kompanii 104 Infanterie-Bataillon PDG do dowódcy baonu!- zawołał wyłoniwszy się ze sztabsnamiotu capitaine.

Adjutanci Sigesieu i Dormire ruszyli od razu, ja jadłem spokojnie pieczonego ziemniaka.

-Dowódca kompanii 2 104 I-B PDG do dowódcy baonu!

-Ale przecież adjutant nie żyje!- zawołałem.

Koledzy patrzyli na mnie nadzwyczaj wymownie.

-Mam dopiero 20 lat!

-Ale chcesz czy nie, dowodzisz nami jako adjutant, i my będziemy się słuchać.

-Delissi, długo mamy czekać?

Wbiłem kij z ziemniakiem w ziemię, ziemniakiem w niebo, i pobiegłem do namiotu dowództwa.

-Panowie oficerowie, melduje się sous-adjutant Delissi, przepraszając za spóźnienie- powiedziałem stojąc na baczność i salutując.

-Spocznij.

W namiocie rozstawiony był duży stół, na którym były mapy z różnymi symbolami. Były na tyle duże, że widziałem wszystko.

-Moi panowie- odezwał się francuski generallieutenant- Dzięki bohaterskiej postawie 104 Infanterie-Bataillon PDG, który to baon zablokował przejście wroga na tym odcinku przez 21 dni, mogliśmy wyprowadzić kontrszpilę natarcia, dzięki której wróg cofa się na długości 50 kilometrów. Zgodzi się pan, generale Montborough?

-Gentlemen, nasz brytyjski wywiad lotniczy poinformował mnie, iż ci barbarzyńcy cofają się nie tylko na całej linii, lecz również cofają wojska z tyłów, tworząc lukę między swoim frontem bojowym a tyłami. Sugeruję, byśmy wykorzystali tę lukę i odcięli niemiecki front, biorąc go w okrążenie. Wspólnie dysponujemy siłami, które dokonają tego bez problemów.

-Viliers?

-Oui, mon general?

-Ilu żołnierzy na froncie mają Niemcy?

-Liczymy że z 120 tysięcy.

-A my ilu mamy w tej chwili?

-Licząc wsparcie brytyjskie w sile 60 tysięcy, mamy 200 tysięcy żołnierzy lądowych.

Stałem cicho przy wsporniku namiotu. Gdy oficerowie sztabowi rozmawiają, żołnierz milczy...

Ale gdy ich pomysły zaczęły być groźne dla moich towarzyszy broni (żołnierzy francuskich, i angielskich również), wystąpiłem o krok naprzód. Oni planowali atak naziemny na niemiecką linię kamiennych umocnień!

-Chcesz coś dodać, sierżancie?

-Czy nasze siły nie mają artylerii?- zapytałem krótko.

-Słucham?- większość oficerów zmarszczyła brwi nie rozumiejąc dlaczego o to pytam.

-Czy nasze wojska nie mają artylerii, panowie oficerowie?

-Mają, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

-Jeżeli żołnierz ma nacierać na kamienne twierdze, nawet przestarzałe, uzna to za rozkaz samobójczy, i nie będzie chciał ginąć.

-Ależ żołnierze po to są, by ginąć w walce!

Zdusiłem soczyste przekleństwo.

-Żołnierze, są po to by walczyć, to prawda, ale podstawowym celem żołnierza nie jest śmierć. Żołnierz to też człowiek, też ma rodzinę i dom, do których chce wrócić. Sugeruję, by zmiękczyć twierdze ogniem artylerii, a potem dopiero rozpocząć szturm na osłabione twierdze za pomocą piechoty. Wracając do planu odcięcia niemieckiego frontu, to piechota będzie za wolna. Nie zdoła domknąć tygla, nim niemieckie żelazo nie zleje się z sobą.

-Co zatem sugerujesz?

-Mamy jeszcze kawalerię?

-Od początku wojny używamy jej tylko do defilad i okazjonalnych rajdów.

-Czas by pokazała swą siłę.


	9. Chapter 9, Ostenda i Marszałek

Trzy dni później wyruszyłem z moją kompanią (dowodziłem wszystkimi weteranami 104 IB p.d.g; którzy nie zostali odesłani do ośrodków szkolenia jako instruktorzy, a było to łącznie 49 żołnierzy) na front, czyli na tyły wroga. W ten sposób wkroczyliśmy do belgijskiego miasta Ostenda. Daleko, wiem, ale jechaliśmy znów pociągiem pancernym, tym razem z trzema baonami p.d.g, dwoma baonami weteranów i angielskim oddziałem Black Line Watchmen. Z oficerów nie towarzyszył nam już żaden. Commandante Jean-Louis Montelli został oddelegowany do objęcia jakiegoś stanowiska sztabowego, captaine i pozostali zostali przydzieleni jako instruktorzy lub dowódcy innym oddziałom. A ja miałem zameldować się w Kortrijk colonelowi Fresiano, nowemu dowódcy mojego oddziału.

I zameldowałem się. Odebrałem rozkaz, by maszerować do Ostendy gdy tylko wysiądziemy z pociągu na stacji w Ostend-Sood. Colonel spławił mnie jak natrętnego komara.

Odszedłem, przekonany że Ostenda jest na tyłach sojuszniczych, za linią frontu...

Okazało się, że Ostenda była obsadzona przez bardzo licznego i dobrze zaopatrzonego wroga. Dowiedzieliśmy się tego idąc uliczką. Nagle ze wszystkich okien wyłoniły się karabiny, i rozpoczęła się rzeź moich ludzi. Rozkazałem się wycofać, ale było już za późno.

Damien zasłonił mnie sobą, i dostał kulę w serce.

Z 8 żołnierzami wycofałem się z miasta. Ubezpieczaliśmy się wzajemnie, ja ledwo szedłem. Krew zalewała mi oczy, nie byłem pewien czy ból jaki czuję w piersi to postrzał, przestrzał, wstrzał czy serce.

Wróciliśmy do miasta osiem godzin później, na szpicy wojsk francusko-angielskich, mając wsparcie artyleryjskie ( co niewiele znaczyło) i szesnaście kompanii weteranów za plecami, nie licząc bławatków... Ciała moich żołnierzy znaleźliśmy powieszone za nogi, zwisające z okien na rynku. Został tylko jeden żywy.

Francesco.

Niemcy połamali mu żebra i paskudnie poharatali rękę. Kazałem natychmiast przekazać go lekarzom, podążającym za naszymi oddziałami. Po zajęciu Ostendy rozdzielono resztki 104 Batalionu, i każdy z moich żołnierzy został odesłany gdzie indziej. Mi kazano czekać przy sztabie 4 Parisienne Division d'Infanterie.

Spodziewałem się postawienia przed sądem polowym, skazania na śmierć i rozstrzelania, ale na pewno nie tego, co nastąpiło.

Podążałem wraz z Dywizją na tyły npla jako wolny podoficer do specjalnych poruczeń generała Dominica de Montsegir, dotarłem nawet do miasta Antwerpia, i właśnie tam znalazł mnie rozkaz marechal'a Jofriste'a, nakazujący mi jak najszybsze przybycie do Lille. Gdy się zapytałem, co oznacza słowo ,,najszybsze", kurier bez słowa podszedł do okna i pokazał mi automobil.

Zebrałem ekwipunek i uzbrojenie, po czym zszedłem z kwatery do automobilu. Szybko umieściłem swoje rzeczy z tyłu za siedziskiem, i ruszyliśmy.

Następnego dnia około południa dotarliśmy do Lille. Zostałem zaprowadzony bez broni i ekwipunku zewnętrznego do samego marechal de France, Jofriste'a. Wszedłem, zameldowałem się i czekałem, stojąc na baczność. Marszałek siedział za stołem, i coś pisał.

-A, to ty, Delissi. Usiądź naprzeciwko mnie.

Usiadłem na brzegu krzesła.

-Mon marechal...

-Nie przerywaj.

Siedziałem w niezręcznej ciszy długi czas. Wreszcie marszałek odłożył pióro i powiedział:

-Wierzysz w zwycięstwo? Wierzysz że możemy pokonać Niemców?

-Wierzę, mon marechal. Francja nie upadła nigdy pod naporem Germanów, i to się nie zmieni.

-Naprawdę w to wierzysz?- ton oficera był... kpiący?- Wierzysz, że możemy wygrać? Z Niemcami, którzy właśnie zmietli dwie nasze dywizje, 4. Parisienne i 10. Orleans? Którzy dobrze wiedzą, że gdyby nie pomoc Anglików, bylibyśmy już ich niewolnikami? Powiem ci tak, chłopcze... nie oponuj, jesteś przede wszystkim chłopcem, dopiero później genialnym podoficerem... uciekaj. Najlepiej odpłyń do Ameryki, może tam Germanie nie dotrą... Ratuj się, a jeżeli się uratujesz, to choć część Francji ocaleje...

-Mon marechal, to jest defetyzm...

-TO JEST REALIZM!- ryknął oficer zrywając się z miejsca- To jest cholernie realne, że Niemcy nas pokonają i wymordują, jak twoich żołnierzy w Ostendzie! Chcę ci uratować życie młody! Chcę byś przetrwał, i mógł kiedyś powiedzieć dzieciom, że walczyłeś, choć nie musiałeś, że zrobiłeś co w twojej mocy, ale wróg przemógł! Chcę uratować jak najwięcej młodych chłopców, których nie powinno nawet być w armii, którzy powinni umawiać się z dziewczętami i kraść im pocałunki, a nie ginąć w okopach, szturmach, zasadzkach i innych walkach! Chcę... chcę dać wam przyszłość- powiedział na koniec szeptem marszałek.

Zamurowało mnie. Ten naczelny oficer wierzył, że Francja przegra wojnę... Musiałem działać, najwyżej mnie rozstrzelają.

-Mon marechal, siadaj i słuchaj. Ja jestem może młody, ale nie jestem tchórzem. Będę walczył do ostatniego tchu, bo mam za co walczyć! Mam rodzinę i dom, mam ojczyznę, i to jest coś, za co oddam życie! Może jestem młody, ale wierzę, że Francja może wygrać, że nie przegra nigdy! Tak długo, jak choć jeden Francuz żyje i walczy, tak długo żyje i walczy Francja!

-Naprawdę wierzysz, że możemy wygrać?

-Tak, możemy. Kolegom na froncie brakuje przykładu, który dałby im motywację, który nie byłby tylko informacją o kolejnej masakrze cywilów, auksyliarzy lub posłanych po śmierć młodych żołnierzy, niezupełnie uzbrojonych, marnie wyposażonych, ale pędzonych do ataku na niemieckie pozycje.

-O czym mówisz?

-Byłem w takim oddziale. Zaczynałem jako soldat de deuxieme classe, bez broni i amunicji, w niepełnym oporządzeniu, z rozkazem ,,atakuj albo cię zastrzelę". Swój pierwszy karabin zabrałem poległemu sierżantowi, a jego saperkę mam do dziś.

-I ruszyłeś do ataku?

-Na szpicy.

-I co za to dostałeś?

-Za dostarczenie kaemu wroga i amunicji do niego? Puszkę facolitti.

-Czego?

-Nasze żołnierskie żarcie frontowe, taka puszkowana mieszanka mięsno-warzywna.

-Aha, to. Rozumiem... tak nawiasem, czeka na ciebie podwójny Croix de Guerre, czyli łącznie dwie brązowe palmy, bo ogłosiłem rozkaz na poziomie armii. Twoi koledzy ze Wzgórza Kościelnego dostali po jednej, albo dwie jeżeli byli w Ostendzie, ty drugą za Ostendę i Medailie Militarie za Antwerpię. Ponadto Anglicy powiedzieli, by cię odznaczyć Cross of Valor. Te wszystkie odznaczenia mam tu. Czekają na ciebie, jeżdżąc ze sztabem. I sądzę, że skoro chcesz dalej walczyć, to dam ci szansę, z której będziesz dumny. Niniejszym awansuję cię do stopnia sous-lieutenant i w związku z tym otrzymujesz przepustkę tygodniową. Stań pod tamtą ścianą, zawołam oficerów Sztabu i w ich obecności, oficjalnie mianuję cię na oficera.

Byłem oszołomiony wystarczająco, by wykonać polecenie bez słowa. Pięć minut później zaroiło się w pomieszczeniu od generałów, colonelów, commandante'ów... Marechal Jofriste kazał mi uklęknąć i dotknięciem szpady mianował mnie na oficera. Następnie podał mi szpadę w pochwie, jakiś colonel podał mi pas z koalicyjką, a od samego marechal'a odebrałem odznaczenia.

-Jesteś najmłodszym oficerem w armii francuskiej...- usłyszałem po odmeldowaniu się, gdy miałem pójść do kwatermistrza po mundur, buty i inne elementy wyposażenia oficera piechoty, w tym 10-strzałowy pistolet. Odebrałem zaległe żołdy (i nieco szwajcarskiej czekolady).

Byłem oficerem.


	10. Chapter 10, Dom i Marsz

Dwa dni później zostałem dowieziony na ryneczek w moim rodzinnym Aurillac. Uczyniło się zbiegowisko. Wysiadłem z automobilu w mojej skórzanej kurtce, wysokich oficerskich butach i w garnizonówce z czerwonymi liśćmi laurowymi oznaczającymi młodszego oficera. Odznaczenia miałem na materiałowej ,,bluzie" munduru pod skórzaną kurtką, więc nie było ich widać.

Sous-adjutant, który mnie wiózł, otworzył mi drzwi i teraz stał salutując.

-Widzimy się za 6 dni, sous-adjutancie.

-Oui, mon officier! Czy mogę się odmeldować?

-Jesteś wolny.

Podał mi mój oficerski plecak polowy, podał mi neseser z karabinem. A ja ignorując zbiegowisko ruszyłem w stronę domu. Prószył śnieg, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Śnieg był mi bratem, deszcz przyjacielem, księżyc druhem, chmury sojuszniczkami. To słońce stało się moim wrogiem, gdyż w pełnym słońcu szturm był łatwy do zatrzymania przez wroga.

Teraz szedłem chodnikiem wzdłuż ulicy, świadom że wpatrują się we mnie dziesiątki oczu, a za plecami idzie niejeden fałszywy przyjaciel z przeszłości. Wreszcie dotarłem do murku otaczającego ogródek mojej matki, przed moim rodzinnym domem. Przeżegnałem się, i otworzyłem bramkę. Zamykając ją za sobą, powiedziałem spokojnie:

-Rozejść się, to nie cyrk!

Musieli wykonać. Podszedłem do schodów, pokonałem te trzy stopnie, na których w dzieciństwie tyle przesiedziałem... i zakołatałem do drzwi.

-Kto tam?- odpowiedział mi głos mojej matki.

-To ja, ma mere. Fabien.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Stanęła w nich moja kochana mama... jakże dawno jej nie widziałem.

-Mon officier... czy ma pan jakieś wieści o moim synu?

-Mamo, to naprawdę ja... Fabien.

-Fabien?

-To ja, mamo... To naprawdę ja.

-Och, Fabien...- matka rzuciła mi się na szyję- Wejdź, tak się cieszę, że żyjesz... Zabrali cię tak nagle...

Wszedłem do domu. Po chwili usłyszałem skrzypienie schodów.

-Nie kryjcie się, mes chères sœurs.

Zeszły po schodach obie.

-Ale wyrosłyście...

-Bałam się o ciebie, braciszku.

-Naprawdę, Claire?

-Tak... ja się bałam, Gabi się bała, mama się bała... ale żyjesz. Już z nami zostaniesz?

-Niestety, nie mogę zostać, Claire. Ale zostanę z wami 6 dni, potem muszę wracać. Wróg jeszcze się nie poddał.

-Szkoda...

-Też żałuję, że się nie poddał jeszcze.

-Chodź do kuchni, Fabien.- usłyszałem głos ojca.

Ruszyłem posłusznie. Ojciec siedział przy stole i obierał ziemniaki na obiad. Widząc mnie, wstał, opłukał dłonie, wytarł w ręcznik i podszedł do mnie.

-Czy mnie oczy mylą, czy widzę oficera?

Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Nie mylą cię oczy, ojcze. Jestem sous-lieutenantem piechoty.

-Jestem z ciebie dumny, synu.

-Mam dla was prezenty. Dla ciebie, ojcze, niestety mam tylko odpowiedni prezent dla myśliwego, i choć to już nie Święta, myślę że się nie obrazisz.

Ojciec otworzył neseser i zamarł.

-To... to jest Lisieux wz. 22?

-Tak.

-Przecież one są warte około siedmiu tysięcy za sztukę!

-Tu jest papier od marszałka Jofriste zezwalający na użycie myśliwskie tej broni po jej naprawieniu na własny rachunek.

-Naprawieniu? Co jest nie tak?

-Właściwie wszystko gra, trzeba tylko przeregulować lunetę. Amunicja standardowa, klasycznymi C siedmiotrójkami będzie strzelać. Teraz prezent dla ciebie, mamo. Jesteś tu gospodynią, a gospodyni powinna mieć możliwość godnego prowadzenia domu.- wyciągnąłem z plecaka skórzany pugilares z moim żołdem- Proszę. Dwadzieścia tysięcy liwrów. Mi to niepotrzebne, wszystko mam albo za darmo, albo zdobywam na wrogu.

-Ale to mała fortuna...

-Dasz radę, mamo. Za te pieniądze przetrwacie. Teraz wy, siostrzyczki... Dla was mam to- wyjąłem z plecaka dwie tabliczki szwajcarskiej czekolady.- A gdzie mój mały braciszek?

Odpowiedziały mi łzy matki.

-Gdzie mój braciszek?

-Na cmentarzu… Umarł na grypę. Nie było leków…

-O nie… Ale wy jesteście zdrowi?

-Tak, my nie zachorowaliśmy.

Dwa dni spędziłem w domu, nie wychodząc, aż doszła moich uszu plotka, że zdezerterowałem. To była potwarz. Poszedłem jakby nigdy nic na ryneczek, na spacer. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie niepewnie. W pewnym momencie pojawił się patrol konstabli.

-Fabien Delissi?

- _Sous-lieutenant_ Fabien Delissi.

-Nieważne jaką masz rangę, idziesz z nami. Za dezercję kara jest jedna.

-A dlaczego sądzicie że zdezerterowałem?

-Dostaliśmy informację, że byłeś w karnej kompanii, a skoro jesteś tu, to zdezerterowałeś.

-Dobrze, prowadźcie do burmistrza.

Zaprowadzili mnie. Gdy burmistrz, czyli ojciec tej łamaczki serc która ,,wysłała" mnie na śmierć, kazał mnie rozstrzelać, wszedł dowódca komendy wojskowej, commandante Francesco Diro.

-Czyś ty zmysły postradał, cywilu? Chcesz rozstrzelać bohatera wojennego i oficera mianowanego osobiście przez marszałka Jofriste? Witaj, Fabien.

-Witam, monsieur commandante.

-Skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie tę kwestię, Fabien pójdzie ze mną, a do administracji sądowniczej trafi raport o próbie mordu na oficerze.

Poszedłem z commandante na Rynek, i tam commandante ostatecznie rozwiał plotkę o mojej dezercji.

Gdy nadszedł czas, pożegnałem rodzinę i wsiadłem do automobilu, który zawiózł mnie do sztabu marszałka Jofriste.

-Mon marechal, sous-lieutenant Delissi melduje swój powrót z przepustki.

-O, już jesteś. Zostajesz przydzielony do 1 Armii, Quatre-Vingt-Quatre Infanterie-Regiment, do Troisieme Infanterie- Companie. Będziesz miał dobrego dowódcę, colonel Dorsz jest bardzo błyskotliwym oficerem. Jakieś pytania?

-Gdzie kwateruje moja jednostka?

-Dostała rozkaz okopania się pod Metzem.

-To moje jedyne pytanie.

-A to moja ponadplanowa informacja- skontrował marszałek- Tu masz odznakę Żelaznej Gwardii, to nie medal, ale ma swoją wartość. Jak pruski Eisernes Kreuz, tak my nadajemy poza Croix de Guerre odznakę ŻG. To specjalna odznaka dla najlepszych żołnierzy o dużych dokonaniach.

-Dziękuję, mon marechal.

I udałem się pociągiem wiozącym uzupełnienia do Nancy, skąd ruszyłem pieszo w stronę Metzu, jak wielu innych żołnierzy. Maszerujący francuscy żołnierze dziwili się, że oficer idzie piechotą, ale zachowywali ewentualne obiekcje dla siebie. Gdy jednostka z którą szedłem zatrzymała się na postój, a żołnierze ujrzeli moje odznaczenia (CDG z dwoma srebrnymi palmami i odznakę Żelaznej Gwardii), ich nastawienie jeszcze się poprawiło. Otrzymałem od nich upieczonego ziemniaka- najpewniejszy objaw wojennej przyjaźni.

Ich chef adjutant zapytał mnie dokąd idę, a gdy dowiedział się, że do Metzu w ślad za 3. Kompanią 84. Regimentu 1. Armii, zawołał:

-Gardez-vous! Mon lieutenant, melduję pańskich żołnierzy powracających z tyłów!

Odpowiedziałem starannie na salut, i kazałem im spocząć.

-Chłopcy, nie będę jeszcze przemawiał bo nie znam sytuacji na naszym odcinku, ale powiem krótko: dajcie z siebie wszystko, a tyle samo uzyskacie ode mnie i od innych. Tymczasem rozkaz brzmi: pichcić i posilać się, za pół godziny wymarsz.

Ruszyliśmy piechotą, wesoło, ze śpiewem. Szedłem na czele kompanii, z plecakiem i snajperką na plecach, kaburą i ładownicami przy pasie, czapce na głowie i hełmie na plecaku. A w sercu miałem tylko Francję i rodzinę. I moją jednostkę.

Gdy domaszerowaliśmy do Metzu, zatrzymał nas adjutant z żandarmerii.

-Kto idzie?

-Sous-lieutenant Fabien Delissi prowadzi swój oddział, znaczy się 1 Armia, Quatre-Vingt-Quatre Infanterie-Regiment, Troisieme Infanterie- Companie.

-Kierujcie się na wschód główną aleją miasta. Transzeje są już gotowe.

Poprowadziłem mój oddział we wskazanym kierunku. Na końcu drogi, po drugiej stronie miasta, był dom zajęty przez sztab.

-Adjutant!

-Oui, mon officier?

-Stańcie tak, by nie przeszkadzać innym, idę po rozkazy.

-Rozkaz!

Wszedłem do budynku. Wewnątrz przywitał mnie harmider.

-Ej, Fabien! Fabien, chodź tu!

Odwróciłem się w stronę głosu.

-Commandante Montelli, jak miło pana widzieć!

-Chodź tu.

Podszedłem, a commandante przedstawił mi oficera w randze colonel, o nazwisku Emil Dorsz.

Colonel zrobił na mnie bardzo pozytywne wrażenie człowieka energicznego i inteligentnego.

-Sous-lieutenancie Delissi, twój oddział…

-Stoi pod budynkiem… a przepraszam, stoi za oknem w bocznej uliczce. Spotkałem ich i objąłem dowództwo.

-Zatem szukajcie 17. Kompanii naszego pułku. Zmienicie ich, transzeje macie świeżo wykopane, twoja ziemianka jest sto metrów od linii bojowej. A twoi żołnierze mają prawie wykończone ziemianki, niestety brakło drewna na wykończenie.

-Nie szkodzi, drewno się znajdzie, mon colonel.

-Na odcinku chwilowo cisza, mamy wsparcie artyleryjskie i moździerze…

-Co to jest moździerz?

-Wyrzutnia ładunków wybuchowych. W naszym pułku jest samodzielna kompania moździerzowa.

-Wspaniale. Z kim będę graniczył?

-Od północy z piątą kompanią, od południa z Kompanią Crockett.

-Cóż to za oddział?

-Amerykańscy ochotnicy. Jest wśród nich wielu dobrych kaemistów, kilku snajperów, gromada dobrych moździerzowców i jeden namiernik. Znaczy obserwator artyleryjski, diablo precyzyjny. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

-Nie. Odmeldowuję się celem zajęcia pozycji.

-Jesteś wolny.

Wyszedłem z budynku, i skierowałem się do moich żołnierzy.

-Chłopcy, idziemy na poszukiwanie 17. Kompanii, mamy zająć ich pozycję. Od północy mamy naszą piątą kompanię, a od południa amerykańskich ochotników. Za mną marsz swobodny.

Znaleźliśmy 17. Kompanię pół godziny później. Ich dowódca, sous-lieutenant, widząc moje medale zasalutował mi pierwszy, podaliśmy sobie dłonie i on odszedł na czele swoich zmęczonych, ale szczęśliwych żołnierzy.


	11. Chapter 11, Znowu w Okopie i Łowy

Moi chłopcy, jak nazywałem żołnierzy mojej kompanii, zaczęli sprawdzać jakość obudowy transzei oraz zaczęli kombinować skąd wziąć drewno na podłogi.

Gdy zobaczyłem swoją ziemiankę, wyposażoną jak dla dekownika, poszedłem na linię moich ludzi i powiedziałem:

-Moja ziemianka jest duża, warta po warcie melduje się u adjutanta i idzie albo spać, albo jeżeli nie jest śpiąca, melduje się u mnie i wypoczywa do momentu w którym schodzi kolejna zmiana warty.

Rozumiemy się?

-Absolutnie!

-Mon adjutant, znaleźliśmy drewno. Duużo drewna.

-Gdzie?

-A tam, na ziemi niczyjej stoi sobie sąg.

-Nie mogę was puścić dopóki wróg czuwa. O, chyba nasi zaczną ostrzał artyleryjski!

Owszem, powietrze zaczęło bulgotać. Po chwili nad głowami przeleciały nam pociski artyleryjskie.

Gdy ogień trwał, moi żołnierze siedzieli w okopie. Gdy ustał, i zobaczyłem że Niemcy mają zniszczoną pierwszą linię, podzieliłem swoją kompanię na 15- osobowe zespoły. Sześciu osłania ogniem, dziewięciu nosi drewno. A z transzei aktualnie przebywającą na ziemi niczyjej grupę osłania cała kompania. W tym ja, z moją snajperką. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem wystającego Niemca, strzelałem. Ale nie tak, by zabić, tylko by zranić.

Wreszcie cały sąg był ułożony jako podłogi w ziemiankach, a trochę drewna oddaliśmy sąsiadom.

Ale pojawił się problem. Ostatnia piętnastka przywiodła niemieckiego dezertera. Ciągle powtarzał słowo _pardon_.

Gdy żołnierze chcieli go pobić, powiedziałem:

-Oni zabijają naszych wziętych do niewoli, i przez to są gorsi od zwierząt. Chcecie być do nich podobni?

Odskoczyli od Niemca, a ja kazałem dwóm mocnym żołnierzom zaciągnąć go do mojej ziemianki i zostać, gdy go będę przesłuchiwał. Na szczęście znałem i niemiecki, i angielski…

-Jak się nazywasz?

-Nie zabijajcie mnie, błagam- powtarzał jeniec w kółko, gdy zrozumiał że znam niemiecki, skoro mówię do niego w tym języku.

-Nie zabiję cię, pod jednym warunkiem- że będziesz odpowiadał i nie będziesz kłamał.

-Tak jest, panie oficerze…

-A więc, jak się nazywasz?

-Erich. Erich Liebke.

-Skąd pochodzisz?

-Z Postenkugel w Lippe.

-Jednostka?

-2. Pułk Piechoty Lippe-Detmold.

Notowałem każdą informację.

-Dlaczego uciekłeś?

-Bo strzelają… A ja nie chcę zginąć. Chcę wrócić do mamy i taty…

-Ile masz lat, Erich?

-17.

-Powiedz mi, jakie wojska są w waszych okopach?

…

Przepytywałem jeńca przez godzinę, po drodze dostał marchewkę do zjedzenia i kubek ciepłej wody. Mówił dużo, chętnie i rozsądnie, nie kłamał. I tak się to potwierdziło, że nie kłamał, gdy po odesłaniu go pod strażą do wydziału ds. informacji sztabu regimentu przyszła informacja, że jego informacje zgadzają się z informacjami od naszych szpiegów w niemieckich szeregach, a mój ,,protokół przesłuchania" jest nadzwyczaj precyzyjny.

Wieczorem, gdy moi żołnierze otwierali puszki facolitti z minami skazańców, zastanowiła mnie jedna rzecz. Na tyłach leżały sterty rur o średnicy mniejszej niż średnica puszki po facolitti, a chłopcy woleliby ciepłą żywność.

-Chłopcy?

-Oui, nous officier?

-Zakaz niszczenia puszek po facolitti. Wybierzcie ziemiankę najbliżej tyłów, i po zdjęciu wieczka i denka od puszki- które możecie sobie zostawić- wrzućcie tam puszki. Jutro będziemy przerabiać tamtą ziemiankę na kuchnię, bo wiem, gdzie można skombinować piecyk przenośny.

-Kuchnię? W sensie taką do podgrzewania żarcia?

-Dokładnie. Jak wykonacie rozkaz, ustalcie warty i poza wartą wszyscy spać.

-Rozkaz!

Rankiem obudził mnie jeden z moich żołnierzy.

-Mon lieutenant, dowódca odcinka wzywa.

Założyłem buty, założyłem płaszcz i ruszyłem do ziemianki dowódcy odcinka. Była 500 metrów od linii ognia. Przebyłem odprawę, a na zakończenie zapytałem czy mogę zaanektować te rury.

-Tak, one tylko zajmują miejsce.

-Dziękuję, mon captaine.

Wróciłem do moich żołnierzy, połowę zostawiłem na linii pod dowództwem adjutanta, a drugą połowę zaprzągłem do noszenia rur. Kilku miało przynieść resztki z kolacji, czyli puszki bez denka i wieczka. Za pomocą puszek połączyliśmy rury w jedną długą rurę i pociągnęliśmy ją od ziemianki która ma być kuchnią aż na tyły. Żołnierze i oficerowie przyglądali nam się z zainteresowaniem, a gdy kazałem wtoczyć do transzei niewielką, porzuconą kuchnię polową bez kółka przy jaszczu pomogli ją pchać. Znaczy się, żołnierze pomogli. Wspólnymi siłami umieściliśmy kuchnię polową w tamtej ziemiance, i wtedy zapytałem czy ktoś ma piłę, by zrobić otwór w dachu.

Piły nie było. Był kilof. A więc ostrożnie manewrując kilofem zrobiłem dziurę w dachu ziemianki, przełożyłem przez nią krótką rurkę która od dołu ,,obejmowała" komin kuchni polowej, i kazałem kilku żołnierzom znaleźć kolanko hydrauliczne. Znaleźli. Rura została tak umieszczona, by wznosić się coraz wyżej celem zapewnienia dobrego ciągu. Gdy odpaliłem kuchnię, żołnierze zaczęli się radować, zwłaszcza że dym unosił się daleeko od kuchni, w szczerym polu.

To był kawał dobrej roboty. Kuchnię zaanektowali żołnierze mojej kompanii, więc to moi stanowili kto może z niej korzystać. I ze wszystkich oficerów francuskich, tylko mi przydzielili prawo.

W nocy padał deszcz ze śniegiem, warunki w transzei były nie do pozazdroszczenia. Sam siedziałem w swojej ziemiance, wychodziłem tylko na obchód co godzinę.

Wtem, usłyszałem dźwięk który postawił mi włosy na karku. Był to ryk silników benzynowych...

Chwyciłem snajperkę, narzuciłem płaszcz na mundur i popędziłem w stronę moich żołnierzy.

Wszyscy mimo pogody byli na pozycjach, gotowi do rozpoczęcia ostrzału. Tylko jeden z żołnierzy siedział skulony. Podszedłem do niego, i zapytałem szeptem co się dzieje.

-Mon officier, to pancry…

-Co to są pancry?

-Wielkie opancerzone pojazdy z wbudowanymi armatami… Nie mamy szans, nie mamy artylerii…

-A czy taki pancr ma słabe strony?

-Za przeproszeniem, dupę ma z cienkiej stali I dach też cienki. One mają niszczyć transzeje…

-O nie, żadne szwabskie g*no nie zniszczy nam kuchni! Gotuj broń!

Podbiegł do mnie kurier od dowódcy odcinka.

-Mon lieutenant, rozkaz kryć się, zaraz przemówią moździerze.

-Do ziemianek, biegiem marsz!

Pognaliśmy wszyscy.


	12. Chapter 12, Szturm i Po Szturmie

Sześć dni walki później mieliśmy nacierać na okopy niemieckie. Nie wiem czemu, ale po głowie chodziło mi hasło Ostenda, co nie było dobrym zwiastunem.

I natarliśmy. Jak zwykle, wbrew dekownictwu innych oficerów, biegłem na pierwszej linii ze snajpą w ręku. O krok za mną albo na równi biegli moi chłopcy. Otworzyliśmy ogień, gdy Niemcy wyroili się jak durni ze swoich okopów by nas wystrzelać. Udało mi się wystrzelać cały magazynek, po czym ukryłem się za moimi by przeładować, i znów wróciłem na czoło.

Nagle poczułem ból w piersi. Przeszywający ból.

Świat zawirował i zgasł.

Gdy powoli otworzyłem oczy, myślałem że nie żyję. Pochylała się nade mną najpiękniejsza istota, jaką widziałem w życiu. Gdy wróciła mi ostrość wzroku, stwierdziłem że żyję, gdyż owa istota była ubrana jak pielęgniarka. W Raju były anioły, nie pielęgniarki.

-Doktorze, ten śliczny oficer się ocknął!- powiedziała odwracając twarz ode mnie.

Nie wiem czemu, ale chciało mi się płakać. Posmutniałem. Gdy spojrzała na mnie ponownie, w moje serce wstąpiła nowa nadzieja.

-Żyje pan, monsieurr… Proszę nie męczyć płuc i nic nie mówić, zaraz przyjdzie monsieur doktor Strug, i pana przebada…

Miała taki słodki głosik… Uśmiechnąłem się niemrawo.

Podszedł osobnik w białym kitlu.

-Poruczniku, dostał pan postrzał w pierś. Gdyby nie ładownica, kula przeszłaby na wylot, a tak tylko przebiła ładownicę i utknęła między żebrami, co jest boskim cudem. Szczęściarz z pana. Tymczasem zostawię pana pod opieką naszej siostry Arletty. Nim pan zniszczy moją robotę, ma pan zakaz przemęczania płuc. Nie więcej niż dwa słowa na jednym oddechu, a jak długie to jedno i przerwa. Pański oddział przeniesiono do ochrony naszego szpitala przed dywersantami, a przy panu żołnierze wystawili warty. Obecnie pogoniłem ich na obiad, co było trudne. Ma się pan nie przemęczać. Seks, papierosy i alkohol odpadają do odwołania. Zrozumiano?

-Ja...nigdy...nie.

-Co nigdy nie, poruczniku. Alkoholu? Papierosów? A może kurtyzan?

Przy każdym z wymienionych kręciłem lekko głową.

-A więc szyja, choć draśnięta, to sprawna. To dobrze. Ari, zaopiekuj się porucznikiem. Ma się nie przemęczać.

W tym momencie dało się słyszeć łomot butów.

-O, pańscy wartownicy wracają.

-Mon officier, melduje się premier soldat Suossi wraz z sddc Firlim.

Spróbowałem ruszyć palcami na spocznij, ale marnie mi to wyszło.

-Mamy dać spocznij?

-Oui…

Usiedli na dwóch krzesłach w nogach mojego łóżka. Ta śliczna pielęgniarka pochyliła się nade mną i szepnęła:

-Przyniosę panu posiłek, monsieurr…

Mrugnąłem oczami w próbie podziękowania.

Gdy wychodziła, przyjrzałem się jej dokładniej. Była szczupła, miała długie blond włosy, których niesforny kosmyk wymykał się spod nakrycia głowy. Tyle zdążyłem zaobserwować, nim zniknęła za drzwiami.

Gdy wróciła z tacą, na której stał talerz bulionu, bułka i kubek herbaty, wolałem się jej nie przyglądać. Zaraziłbym się jeszcze tym ślicznym uśmiechem, i moje poważanie u żołnierzy poszłoby na grzybki.

-Soldats, pomóżcie mi posadzić pana porucznika, tylko proszę… delikatnie…

-Oui, mademoiselle. Panie poruczniku?

-Podnieście… powoli.

Podnieśli. W tym momencie poczułem szczypanie na piersi.

-Ouaw…

-Co się stało, monsieurr?

-Szczypie…

-Przepraszam, ale powinno. Maść zawiera gencjanę…

-Rozumiem…

Zostałem nakarmiony. Gdy pielęgniarka wyszła, ja znów posmutniałem.

Ktoś wszedł bez ostrzeżenia, nawet go nie zauważyłem. Zwróciłem na niego uwagę dopiero, gdy się odezwał głosem commandante Montellego.

-Fabien, jest telegram od marszałka Jofriste. Czytać?

-Mhm…

-Do Fabiena Delissi stop uważaj na przyszłość stop pożyteczny jesteś żywy stop martwy będziesz martwy stop muszę cię ukarać stop za efekciarstwo stop zatem awansuję cię do stopnia capitaine stop ale nie odznaczam niczym stop podpisano marechal Jofriste kropka.

-Capit...aine…?

-Tak tu pisze. Capitaine.


	13. Chapter 13, Do Zdrowia

Trzy dni później byłem w stanie sam wstać, choć jeszcze każdy głębszy oddech bolał. Doktor Strug stwierdził, że jeszcze tydzień i będę jak nowy. A to słodkie stworzenie najwyraźniej bardzo wzięło sobie do serca sprawę mojego wyzdrowienia, gdyż regularnie wyciągało mnie na spacery pomiędzy namiotami na szpitalnym podwórzu. Widziałem innych rannych, i dziękowałem Bogu, że jestem tylko lekko ranny. Tak. To co ja miałem, to była lekka rana.

Cztery dni później wydarzyło się coś, co mocno wpłynęło na moje losy. Mianowicie natknąłem się wracając z łazienki na „moją" pielęgniarkę. Siedziała w kącie korytarza i płakała.

Moi wartownicy eskortowali mnie, ale w tej sytuacji kazałem im się nie wtrącać.

-Mademoiselle, co się stało?

-Pan stąd wkrótce wyjdzie, a ja zostanę… Taki śliczny młodzieniec ma zginąć? Dlaczego? Za co? Przecież pan jest taki śliczny, milutki i czuły… poza tym, nieziemsko honorowy… Dlaczego tacy ładni chłopcy muszą ginąć? Po wojnie nie zostanie żaden… a pan o mnie zapomni… albo też zginie… straciłam już braciszka, ale nie chcę stracić…- tu pielęgniarka speszyła się i zamilkła. Brakowało mi tylko jednego słowa, by wszystko zrozumieć. Postanowiłem zatem o to słowo grzecznie poprosić. I poprosiłem…

-Mojego ukochanego… Ale co z tego, pan już zapewne ma narzeczoną, pannę z dobrego domu… a ja? Córka winiarza… Nie mam szans, zresztą, proszę zapomnieć o mnie…

-Dlaczego mówisz coś wbrew sobie, mademoiselle?- opadłem na kolana przed nią, i delikatnie ująłem jej drżącą dłoń. Po chwili wahania pocałowałem tę delikatną łapkę- Nie mogę patrzeć, jak takie śliczne stworzonko tak rozpacza… Proszę, oto czysta chusteczka…

-Merci… Merci beaucoup...

-Nie ma za co dziękować… A jak chodzi o mnie, to nie mam narzeczonej, i nie jestem z dobrego domu. Mój ojciec jest myśliwym, a mama krawcową. Mam zaledwie 21 lat.

-A ja 18… I wszyscy inni myślą, że jestem łatwą zdobyczą...

Gdy wyszedłem ze szpitala, ta słodka istotka płakała. Przysiągłem jej, że nie zapomnę, że nie spocznę, dopóki jej nie odnajdę… I tak się jakoś dziwnie złożyło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać nad oświadczynami.

Z uwagi na awans, otrzymałem pod rozkazy łącznie 3 kompanie naszego regimentu: ,,moją" i dwie nowe. Odmówiłem zdania bezpośredniego dowództwa nad moją kompanią, tak więc wciąż byłem ich dowódcą.

Pewnego pięknego, wczesnowiosennego dnia siedziałem sobie w okopie, żartując z podoficerami, gdy przybiegł do mnie zziajany kurier.

-Od… Odprawa u colonela!

-Idę!

Na odprawie…

-Moza i Mozela wylały, wiadomość pierwsza. Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki włączyły się do wojny, wiadomość druga. Zmierza tu amerykański korpus piechoty, wiadomość trzecia. Będziemy kontrować, wiadomość czwarta. I fajerwerk… Kompania Crockett chce zostać w naszym regimencie, ale żąda dołączenia do któregoś z naszych oficerów. Patrzę tu na ciebie, Delissi. Weźmiesz ich?

-Wezmę, monsieur.

-Od dziś, ogłaszam koncentrację regimentu. Żadnych szturmów, tylko ostrzał z miejsca. Odpoczywać, bo czeka nas walka. Poważna walka.

-Tak jest!

-A, Delissi… Twoja początkowa kompania wpadła wtedy w furię i zdobyła okop wroga… tu masz dla nich odznaki ŻG, tylko masz im to wpisać.

-Oczywiście.

Wróciłem do okopu, i zastałem moje kompanie nasadzające bagnety.

-Jest kapitan!

-Co tu się dzieje?

-Lieutenant Forghini kazał szykować się do szturmu, mon capitaine.

-Porucznika do mnie biegiem!

Przybiegł.

-Co to ma znaczyć?

-Mon capitaine, żołnierze nie strzelali, nie atakowali wroga z własnej woli, więc wydałem im rozkaz przygotowania.

-Słuchaj… Wszyscy słuchajcie. Szef ogłosił zakaz szturmów, tylko ogień pozycyjny, hasło koncentracja. Stany włączyły się do wojny, zmierza tu gryziony korpus amerykański, a do naszego małego zgrupowania dołącza Kompania Crockett. Żadnej wajry z nowymi kolegami. Teraz, wszyscy którzy zdobywali okop wroga w dniu, gdy mnie postrzelono, meldują się u mnie. A ty, Forghini, będziesz przeniesiony.

Wieczorem zameldował się u mnie 1st Lieutenant, dowódca Kompanii Crockett.

-Sir, melduje się 1st Lieutenant David Stranger!

-Spocznij- oddałem starannie salut- Co cię sprowadza?

-Moi chłopcy pytają o rozkazy, a ja nie wiem co mogę mówić.

-Koncentracja z ogniem pozycyjnym.


End file.
